There's Something I Need (To Tell You)
by HarleyQuinnFox
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are madly in love, and plan to stay that way forever. Naruto is only 17 when he finds out he is pregnant and is horrified, but when he goes to lean on his boyfriend for support he learns a nasty little secret. One that may just ruin everything more than it is already ruined for him. XXX SasuNaru, mpreg, yaoi, all that good yummy stuff and some cursing too.
1. Chapter 1

There's Something I Need (To Tell You)

Chapter 1

**Ok, So me and my dear friend Mee-Hala had this nice little one shot planned for you guys, and then it just got a bit meddled so we sat down and came up with something we thought was really great. I hope you guys like it. As your reading please keep in mind that this is her brain child. She is responsible for all the major awesome this is going to be. So if you're enjoying this just keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: do not know or own, and please don't make me repeat this**

"You what?!" Naruto screamed. He was pacing the room back and forth while his boyfriend sat calmly on the bed, refusing to look at him.

"I said I switched your birth control with sugar pills." Sasuke mumbled to the floor. Naruto stopped pacing to glare at him. Sasuke felt the heat of the stare on him, but didn't, for the first time in his life, have the nerve to look up.

"I heard you, you stupid bastard! I mean, what do you mean?" Sasuke let himself fall back on the bed, legs still on the floor. He covered his face with his hands as he spoke.

"A couple weeks ago I switched out the labels on the packages and popped a few out to make you think you were taking your normal pack."

"Are you completely batshit insane? What the fuck Sasuke?" Naruto stormed into the bathroom to retrieve his pills from the sink. He noticed that each of the tiny tabs were the same color, a pale pink, and that was not normal. He hadn't even noticed. He walked angrily back into the bedroom and threw the pack at Sasuke's head. It bounced off the hands that were still covering his face. "What the fuck is going on with you Sasuke?"

"There's nothing going on with me."

"Like hell there isn't! What the fuck! What the hell were you thinking? Do I even need to ask about the condoms? Please tell me what the fuck is going on in that head of yours."

"I think it's pretty obvious what I was thinking." The hands came away from the face and finally Sasuke was able to glare back into the blue eyes that he had been avoiding.

"Don't you dare get defensive on me! You don't get to do that. This is all your fault."

"All my fault? I'm not fighting with you, so just stop. I'm too happy to fight. This is an awesome thing. We're going to have a baby. How are you not excited?"

"Not excited? Sasuke, we've been over all of this. Too many times. I'm seventeen. I'm not even done high school yet, and you went behind my back and did...this, and you didn't even talk to me. Since when don't you talk to me?" Naruto ran a hand through his hair. The fight gone from him he fell back onto the bed next to Sasuke. He tried to take a few deep breaths. He suddenly felt very tired.

"We did talk about this. You always said you wanted kids."

"I didn't mean like right now. We've only been together a year." Sasuke felt slapped.

"That's a bit harsh. I thought you and me could handle anything."

"I thought we could too. I thought we were as close as two people could be, but at some point you apparently stopped talking to me."

"It wasn't like that Naruto."

"Then what was it like Sasuke?"

"I just...we're so happy, and I love you so much. I just wanted that one thing that would make it absolutely perfect."

"I'm not enough for you? For even just a little while longer.?"

"This was going to be more of you, not a replacement of you. I can't help myself for wanting that."

"This is really that important to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have just told me. Not pull...this shit."

"I'm sorry. I honestly have no clue what I was thinking. I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't tell you about it, not yet, but I couldn't just do nothing about it either. So I just...went."

"I think you should leave." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sasuke half sat up to look over at his boyfriend.

"I'm serious. I want you to go."

"Why?"

"I just...do. I don't want to be anywhere near you. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to see you." Naruto kept his face covered. He didn't want to look at Sasuke. He'd probably kill him, but that didn't stop him from crying silently into the protection of his palms.

"Please don't make me leave Naruto. I love you. We just need to cool off and talk this out."

"No. No more talking. I'd done talking to you. Just go. Leave me alone. It's over."

"What!"

"I'm serious. You're manipulative, and cruel, and I don't want that anywhere near me. I don't want to be with you. Get out!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Naruto sat up and kicked Sasuke off the bed. "Get the fuck up, and leave. Don't bother calling me."

"I'll be back in a few days when you cool off." Sasuke grabbed his bag from beside the bed. He went to the door to put on his shoes.

"Don't you dare come near me." Sasuke said nothing. He simply made to leave. "Oh and Sasuke?" Naruto called after him. Sasuke looked back with that blank look on his face. "I hope it was worth it." Sasuke simply shut the door behind him.

As he calmly left the apartment building, and made his way to his car, Sasuke thought long and hard about what he had done, how he had gotten there, and why he was in no way uncertain that he could fix this. This was just a bump for them. They would get passed it. Naruto still loved him. He would forgive him...wouldn't he? When he had the chance to calm down? Of course he would. Sasuke debated sending Naruto a text telling him he loved him, but left it alone. Naruto knew he loved him. He really just needed a bit of space right now, and Sasuke would let him have him. Then he'd go back to see him, they would fight some more, make up, and everything would be perfect. Naruto loved him course he did. In this whole mess Sasuke had made, it would be impossible for Naruto not to see just how much he loved him...right?

_~Flashback~_

_A sixteen year old Sasuke looked happily through the window of the nursery. His first niece had just been born. He hadn't seen her yet, but Itachi told him to watch the nursery window. She would stay in there while her mother slept, and after that she could come out and Sasuke would get to hold her. _

_Sasuke had never spent much time around children before, unless you counted when he was one, and he had certainly never so much as seen a baby. What was he supposed to do with a niece? Surely she wouldn't be able to do much at first, but what about when she was older? What were uncles responsible for? Did he like...help her with homework? No. That didn't make sense. Either way he would eventually find out._

"_So which one is she?" He asked his brother._

"_She's...that one." Itachi pointed to the small pink bundle on the far side of the room._

"_She's...really tiny." He was slightly surprised at the size of the child. Itachi's wife looked like an over inflated balloon by the end of her pregnancy._

"_I know right." Sasuke watched his brother. Itachi had a small smile on his face, and his gaze never left the child on the other side of the glass. Every so often a small sigh of what could only be contentment would leave his lips._

"_What's it like?" He asked. "Having a kid?"_

"_I honestly don't know yet." Itachi answered, that look of awe still plastered on his face._

"_How do you feel?" Sasuke tried to interpret the emotions coming off of his brother. It was an unknown to him, and he wanted to understand it._

"_Happy." Itachi admitted. "Tired, and kind of nervous, but mostly, just happy. I never got that whole love at first sight thing, but yeah, I get it."_

"_That sounds... overwhelming." Sasuke did not think it sounded very pleasant, to have such an overload of emotion like that._

"_Oh it is, but it's good. It's like your whole world just folds in on itself and you're left with this one thing that means more to you than anything you've ever known, and you get to share it with the one person that you love the most. Yeah, it even brings me to my knees. I feel like a fool right now."_

"_That was very...insightful."_

"_Tease me all you like Sasuke, I don't care right now."_

"_I'm just trying to understand how you're feeling."_

"_It's hard to explain. You'll know. Someday you'll be where I'm standing and it will all make sense._

_A few hours later and they were all back in the hospital room. _

"_So what did you name her?" Sasuke indicated the small child being cuddled by it's mother. _

"_Kiko." She said "You want to hold her Sasuke?"_

"_I don't know if that's a good idea. I've never held a baby before. I'll probably drop her."_

"_It's not that hard. Come here." Itachi took the baby from his wife and walked her over to Sasuke. He awkwardly received the bundle. It felt limp in his arms, and he struggled for a moment to keep a tight grip. Itachi inclined his elbow to where it needed to be and then let the child rest on Sasuke. It wiggled in his arms. He sent a panicked look to Itachi. "It's fine. She wiggles. She's wide awake. You're fine." Sasuke looked down, and indeed the baby was awake. Her wide black eyes were open and looking directly at Sasuke. She seemed to almost be taking in his image, trying to formulate an identity in her mind. She gave a small yawn at the exertion and Sasuke felt his heart drop._

"_She's beautiful." He said, carefully using one hand to hold onto her tiny one._

"_Thank you." Sasuke gazed down at his niece fondly. He felt as though a small part of him understood what Itachi meant about instantly knowing someone was important to you. This tiny, sweet, little girl was forever bonded to him by blood. She was so small, so delicate. He'd never let anything hurt her._

_~flashback~_

_Sasuke was seventeen when Kiko turned one. She was a walking, almost talking, spoiled monster, and Sasuke loved her to as many pieces as he could imagine. If there was ever an Uchiha who demanded to have their way, it was Kiko, and to make things worse for Itachi's poor wife, both him and Sasuke simply encouraged the behavior, much in the way that they had been spoiled as children. When her daddy wasn't giving into every wish that a one year old could come up with at home, Sasuke was constantly bestowing expensive, and often noisy, gifts upon the toddler. Sasuke had instantly stuck himself to the little girl's happiness, and gave her anything she wanted. Today was her birthday, and Sasuke was sure to overdo it. Hopefully it wasn't another pony. The raven almost barged into the Uchiha kitchen that morning._

"_I have brought the cake." He announced._

"_Oh good. How did it turn out?" Hisa asked._

"_Perfect, and I brought a gift for the birthday girl." Sasuke pulled a much smaller cake box from behind his back. _

"_What is it?" She asked._

"_It's a smash cake. I got her a little one to smash up so she doesn't mess up the nice big one."_

"_Sasuke, I love you. It's brilliant." That dealt with that problem. Kiko was most certainly going to want to smash something._

"_Where is the birthday girl?"_

"_Watching tv. I didn't want her getting tired too early."_

"_It's ok. I'll keep her up. She can nap tomorrow. She'll be far too distracted today." He left to make his way to the living room and find the tiny monster. He clapped his hands and got on his knees at the edge of the room. The clap caught her attention and Kiko's eyes lit up upon seeing her uncle. Abandoning her toys and tv for his attention, she ran to him. Wrapping her up into a huge hug he lifted her off the ground and spun her. She giggled happily and clung to him._

"_Luv S'ke" She mumbled into his shoulder._

"_Aww. I love you too munchkin. I missed you." He sat her up in his arms and carried her aimlessly around the house. "I hear that today is someone's birthday." She said nothing, still too young to react to much, but had an excited look in her eyes. "Uncle Sasuke brought you lots of gifts. Would you like one now?"_

"_Don't you dare start giving her presents yet!" Came shouted from the kitchen._

"_Awww. C'mon His. One won't hurt her. I brought plenty more."_

"_Fine. One...a small one!" Came the huffed response. _

"_Yay." Sasuke whispered in the child's ear, and she clapped happily along. He set her down and pulled a small box from the pile he had earlier brought in from his car. He helped her take off the wrapping paper, but let her fight with the box a little._

"_Help!" She begged, pushing the box to him. He opened the lid and let her reach down inside for the present. She extracted the small top, and looked at it curiously. Sasuke took it from her, to flip a switch on, but quickly returned int when she started to whine. He set it down on the floor in front of her and spun it. The top lit up with bright neon lights that flashed and flickered. She squealed happily and picked the top up, trying to put it in her mouth. Sasuke simply laughed. He left her in front of the tv to play with her gift and he returned to the kitchen._

"_Was it at least a quiet gift?" Hisa asked._

"_It was a light up top. Don't worry."_

"_Thank goodness for that."_

"_So what is all left to do? Can I help at all?"_

"_I'm all set actually." The doorbell rang. "Hold that thought. I may need your help after all." Hisa looked out the window. "Yeah. The guests are going to start coming now. Could you get that while I head off the baby. She will go for the door, but I need to get her upstairs to bathe."_

"_Go. I can handle this. Um...you want everyone out back?" He asked._

"_Yes. Please. Thank you." Hisa hurried off the find her mobile toddler. He heard Kiko try to fight off the idea of a bath at the same time he heard the doorbell ring again. He headed for it. Opening the door almost left Sasuke speechless. He had not expected the person on the other side of the door to shake him so abruptly. He was blonde, his hair in spikes,but slightly longer so that it almost layed flat in the back and down the sides, with blue eyes that looked right into Sasuke's. He had on jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of headphones dangling from his neck. He couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen. Sasuke had seen attractive men before, he was seventeen after all, and he had even dated a few of them at this point, but he had never been so instantly struck by someone's looks. The kid was obviously young, but tall, easily five-ten, slightly thin, but broad shouldered._

"_Hi." Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts from the sound.. How long had he been staring? A few seconds? A minute? He really hoped not._

"_Sorry. Hi. I'm a little out of it. Niece's first birthday. Big deal."_

"_Yeah. I get that a lot. Your niece? You must be Sasuke."_

"_Yeah. How did you know? Have we met before? I'm sorry if I've forgotten."_

"_Nah. I'm Kiko's babysitter. Hisa talks about you from time to time. It's mostly to complain about your gifts though." Naruto spoke easily. He seemed social enough to Sasuke. Sasuke, usually not one to be left searching, was finding it hard to produce a conversation with this attractive boy. He had a light, slightly higher pitched voice, that seemed to roll smoothly when he spoke. He stood straight, and didn't seem a bit bothered by their slightly awkward interaction. Sasuke looked into his bright blue eyes. They were so clear, and he found himself staring again. Naruto broke his concentration once more._

"_So...can I come in?"_

"_Yeah. Sorry. I'm just...yeah. We're out back I think. Um...The porch maybe."_

"_Ok. Let me just go grab a few things." Sasuke nodded and watched as the blonde walked away. Sasuke would be lying if he didn't at least admit that the kid had a very nice ass. Interesting. He would have to see where this went. He continued to watch as Naruto brought through the house, and then out onto the patio, several gift wrapped packages. He began to stack them neatly on the table next to the gifts that were already placed there. If the blonde minded the company he said nothing. Not one to make things harder than they had to be, or to not have his hands on something he wanted longer than necessary, Sasuke took the initiative._

"_Would you be offended if I told you that I find you extremely attractive?" He asked bluntly. Naruto stopped in his movements to look at him. He seemed only slightly surprised at the unhesitating honesty, but hid it well, inclining Sasuke to believe that this was not the first time Naruto had been approached in such a manner. He seemed to ponder on the question for a moment before responding._

"_No. I don't think I would be." Sasuke immediately, and admittedly slightly arrogantly, deduced that this meant the smoking hot blonde was single, and he ran with it, determined to have this boy for his own. He had no worries about succeeding where others had obviously failed. For now he changed the subject. He sat down at a table and grabbed a drink out of the cooler next to it. He pulled out a second and offered it to the blonde, who took it with a thank you._

"_So you're Kiko's nanny?" He asked._

"_I babysit her yes. I wouldn't go so far as to say nanny though. Just a night or two each week so Tachi and Hisa can go out for dinner and..."stuff""_

"_Tachi?" Naruto laughed._

"_Yeah. Call him Tachi baby sometime. Drives him crazy."_

"_My brother lets you call him 'Tachi Baby'?" Sasuke was taken aback slightly. Itachi did not let many people get away with much. Especially when they worked for him. Surprised, but pleasantly, Sasuke let himself relax a bit into their conversation. Naruto seemed so easy to talk to. So open, and...Sasuke could not find a word for what he was trying to describe, but decided he would spend more time with this boy until he figured it out. He absorbed and filed the new sensation into his brain, determined to understand it like he did anything else. It was a good sensation. He knew that much._

"_Ah. Let is such a strong word, but yeah. He kind of does. I'm still alive right?" Naruto leaned close into Sasuke, bringing his mouth only millimeters from his ear, and Sasuke felt a hot shiver run down his back when he felt warm breath hit it. Naruto spoke quietly, making him listen. "I secretly think he likes it. I think I caught him smiling once." Naruto pulled back to a normal distance and playfully put a finger to his own lips, indicating he had just shared a huge secret. Sasuke simply smiled. Naruto regarded him curiously. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked._

"_Honestly? Most days I'm pretty hard to shut up. Calm yes, but quiet, not so much." Sasuke answered. Naruto hmmmed a bit. "What?" Sasuke asked. He had never felt so off guard under another person's gaze, never cared what anyone thought of his behavior, or cared if they even thought about it. For some reason though he really cared what this boy thought of him. Was quiet bad? If it was he would get up and scream immediately._

"_You just strike me as the strong silent type. It never occurred to me you might me the strong and hype type. That must be fun."_

"_Um...it's okay. I guess?" Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to say to that._

"_Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm enjoying talking to you. Really" Those bright blue eyes. They looked so genuine when they apologized._

"_It's fine. You're right. I'm not usually so quiet. I'm not quite sure what's different today."_

"_Is it me? I'm boring you aren't I?"_

"_Not at all. Quite the opposite. I find you fascinating."_

"_Fascinating? Please do tell." Naruto looked almost happy, and he all but plopped down in a chair next to Sasuke, pulling it close to the raven. Much closer, Sasuke noticed, than the formal personal space bubble allowed by most people who had only just met._

"_I don't know. You just do. You seem relatively comfortable in social situations, but seem to completely ignore socially acceptable space bubbles, which isn't at all common to be found in someone younger. You work for my brother, but you seem to have a personal relationship with him that allows for teasing, which I can't honestly say I've seen before, and you enjoy children. That tells me that you're young at heart and have a lot of patience, although you seem slightly like you've had too much caffeine. You still work for him so I can assume that you may be a bit of a hot head, but you're honest and good at what you do, or he would have killed you already. I'm not sure what kind of situation puts a person in a place to acquire that unique combination of those particular attributes and I find it...fascinating."_

"_Wow. I take it back. You can talk. You seem very, analytical. You got all of that just from a few minutes of polite conversation?" He asked._

"_Yes. Was I wrong?" Sasuke asked._

"_Not by much. I mean. I did have some coffee, but I'm kind of hyper, yeah. That's a nice little gift you have there Sasuke. Can you read everyone like that?"_

"_Pretty much, but so can my brother so he must not think you're so bad." Naruto bit his lip shyly and moved a bit closer."_

"_What else can you read from me, Sasuke." Sasuke could have swore he heard Naruto's voice drop just an octave lower, and draw out his name for just an extra second. He wanted to shake, blush, or giggle, but stayed supremely calm._

"_I...don't know. I'd have to spend more time with you. Naruto?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I find you extremely attractive."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Go out with me on Friday night?"_

"_Go? Where?"_

"_Anywhere. You pick. Just say you'll go. I need to see you again." Naruto seemed to consider, but not for long enough for him to actually imply he didn't already know his answer. Sasuke could clearly see the bright spark in Naruto's eyes when he answered._

"_Okay. I'll go." Sasuke smiled. He reached across Naruto and Sasuke took the cell phone that Naruto had set on the table and used it to dial his own number, saving it with his name afterward. He slid the phone suggestively into Naruto's back pocket. Using the maneuver to pull Naruto close, effectively pulling them both up into a standing position, Sasuke brought their lips together firmly. He heard and felt Naruto take an especially deep breath before kissing him back. Sasuke ran his tongue across Naruto's lip before pulling away._

"_I have to go now. Party and all. Call me later if I can't find you." He whispered against Naruto's cheek. Naruto simply nodded. Sasuke kissed him quickly once more before leaving to go back inside the house._

_Naruto had called him at the end of the party. They talked for a while by Sasuke's car. The details of the party were quickly forgotten when Sasuke admitted that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Naruto the entire time. Naruto seemed to find his blunt honesty a turn on. His confession had rewarded him with an armful of the sexy boy. He was sixteen Sasuke had found out. He didn't feel like such a pervert now that he knew there was only a year's difference in their ages. He leaned Naruto back against the door of his car as he slipped a tongue into his mouth. Naruto moaned at the roughness, pushing his own tongue back on Sasuke greedily. To him Sasuke tasted so sweet. His words grabbed at Naruto, and his kisses made Naruto cling. Naruto raised a leg to run it up Sasuke's hip, and he found it grabbed and held there, wrapped around Sasuke's waist. The couple made out heatedly for a long time. Eventually Sasuke had to pull himself away. He let Naruto's leg fall gently, and placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head. He gazed into the blue eyes that had been driving him crazy all night._

"_You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life." He whispered._

"_And you are extremely smooth, but thank you." Sasuke just gazed at him, taking a hand and tucking an out of place lock of hair back behind Naruto's ear._

"_I mean every word of it. You are unlike anything I have ever encountered, Naruto. I don't know why, but I just know I need to be near you."_

"_I understand. It's ok. I barely know you, but I'm so...drawn." Naruto looked away, apparently either embarrassed by the words, or angry at their lack of ability at explaining how he felt._

"_Friday. Call me." Sasuke instructed._

"_I'll call you." Naruto promised._

"_Kiss me." Naruto kissed him again, his hands instantly reaching for Sasuke's hair. While the implied ending of their night may have called for a simple goodnight kiss, there was none of that to be had. Sasuke immediately returned to the heated embrace he had just tried to end. He couldn't get enough of Naruto. This time Naruto pulled away. He ducked quickly under Sasuke's arms and began to quickly walk away towards his own car. He walked backwards for a few steps, tossing his keys into the air playfully._

"_Try not to miss me too much baby." He said and resumed his walk away._

"_Like you could stop me."_

~_flashback_~

_And so it began. They hadn't been separate a single second they didn't have to be since then. While Naruto was still in his senior year of high school, he had his own apartment. It was paid for out of a trust his parents had set up for him, and he was happy to live on his own. Though Sasuke still lived with his parents, it was the same as being alone a lot of the time, and college didn't allow for him to worry about needing his own space yet. He had his privacy, and he had Naruto. What else did he need? In the past year Sasuke had learned to love more than he had in his entire life. Naruto had taken him by the heart strings and not let go. Sasuke was completely and irrevocable in love with him. Naruto never wasted his time with worries or insecurities. He never questioned if they moved too quickly. He was just as happy to be in love as Sasuke was. Their relationship was one hundred percent whole, real, and completely absent of the awkward stages that usually came with being with someone for an extended period of time. They didn't make a big deal over the fact that Naruto had given Sasuke his virginity on the first date, Sasuke had simply accepted it graciously and enjoyed the gift. Naruto didn't whine when it was gone. They didn't over analyze if it was okay for Sasuke to confess his never ending romantic love for Naruto after a week. Naruto didn't wonder if it was normal for him to feel the same way so soon either. They just were. Completely open, completely honest. It was refreshing for Sasuke to be with someone who fit him so well, and at the same time could help him have to much fun, something he had seriously been lacking and hadn't even realized. They had been together almost a year. They laughed, and cried, fought, and fucked with all the energy they had. It was almost blissfully exhausting, but it didn't matter because at night they slept together so they could start it all over again the next day. _

_Then it happened._

_Sasuke was eighteen when he felt the pull for the first time. It was a tiny curiosity of niggle a few years earlier, but now, now...he could not deny that it was a full throttle, no holds barred, pull. It was Kiko's second birthday, and also his and Naruto's anniversary the following week. There was another party, though it was a bit more low key this year. Hisa had just had another baby. The infant was less than a month old. Another gorgeous little girl. Itachi would surely pray for a boy after this one. Sasuke held Chiyo close as he watched Naruto play with Kiko. They had a rather lively game of tag going, and the little girl was surprisingly fast. Naruto let her knock him down onto the ground so they could wrestle. Naruto was amazing with Sasuke's niece. He seemed to have so much more patience with her than he could manifest for anything else in his life, and was often the only one who had enough to deal with the little monster for long periods of time. Though Sasuke would never call Naruto childish, he might submit to saying he was indeed child-like. Sasuke loved the playfulness that came from Naruto. The boy never failed to make him smile. Kiko got up and ran towards the kitchen, no doubt looking for cake, and Naruto stood to brush himself off. He walked over to Sasuke._

"_Awww. So cute. Let me see her." Without waiting for a response, Naruto held his arms out and reached for the baby, easily taking her from Sasuke. "You are just so beautiful. You're a little princess aren't you? Gosh. If I just had about a dozen more of you then I might have enough. You're so sweet aren't you little Chiyo?" He cooed. Sasuke took in the sight with slightly wide eyes. Naruto standing there holding the baby, bouncing her just perfectly. She yawned and closed her eyes to sleep. Naruto kept talking to her in a whisper. Told her how beautiful and precious she was. Sasuke's heart just about melted in that second. Itachi had it so good. Sasuke had seen Naruto interact with Kiko a million times over the past year, and it was truly sweet, but it was nothing compared to the view he had of Naruto gently, and almost sedately coddling this newborn baby who would not react back to all the little gimmicks he had acquired with Kiko. The idea of Naruto holding their own child like that in the far future made Sasuke feel greedy. He wanted it. He wanted to feel this kind of intensity all the time. Wanted to feel this way everyday. He wanted this with Naruto. They had talked about it, and wanted it, but Naruto kept saying to wait a while. Just until school was sorted out. Sasuke knew he had to wait, but he hated it. He shouldn't have to live this way, vicariously through his brother. He refused to believe that there wasn't anything he and Naruto couldn't get through._

_In the end Sasuke would admit that he had made a mistake when he switched the pills._

~present day- 2 hours earlier~

"Sasuke I need to talk to you." Naruto was assaulted at the door of his apartment.

"I missed you." Sasuke whispered in his ear before kissing him. Naruto let himself enjoy the kiss.

"I missed you too. Can we talk?" He asked. Sasuke cocked his head to the side curiously. He smiled. He bent down and kissed at Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't say anything, but he did tilt his head just slightly in invitation.

"Is it important, or can it wait?" Sasuke asked. He licked a short line down Naruto's neck, and then blew lightly on it.

"It's pretty important." Sasuke pulled back, frowned slightly, but pulled Naruto into the bedroom anyway. Instead of molesting him again, which Naruto had assumed once they reached the bed, instead Sasuke sat him down and grabbed his hand.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know how to tell you this." Sasuke's frown deepened. They never had communication issues.

"Just tell me. It's just that easy, remember."

"I'm pregnant." Sasuke blinked at him rapidly.

"You're pregnant?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes."

"You took a test?"

"I took two."

"And you're...oh my god." Sasuke didn't know whether to pass out from shock, or jump up and down and shout.

"I don't know what happened. I am always so careful." Naruto looked away, a trace of shame, and plenty of concern and genuine upset present on his face. He looked almost...disappointed, if Sasuke had to find a word.

"This is amazing. I am officially having an amazing day." Sasuke let himself fall to the floor between Naruto's legs, and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him close.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"You're pregnant, with my baby. Don't you think that's incredible?"

"What? Now? No. This isn't right. How can you be so happy?"

"How can you not be?" Sasuke countered.

"I just...I can't be invested in something like this right now. I have too many other things going on. I'm so young. I'm only seventeen. I'm not even done high school yet. Gah! Fuck. Stop smiling you bastard. This is extremely stressful right now."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I am insanely happy right now. You can't change that with your pitiful logic. God. I wonder if this is how Itachi felt." He bent down and pulled Naruto's shirt up, immediately placing dozens of soft kisses all over the flat skin, worshiping it, rubbing his cheek against the warm surface. He felt completely content, and all flushed up all at the same time. Sasuke marveled at the rush of emotions he was feeling. This was it. He was finally going to get to understand all of those things that had been nagging at him, begging him to understand the need he felt inside, even if he couldn't describe it. Naruto relaxed a bit in his hold.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course I am. This is you and me baby. Just like always. This is where we were always headed anyway. I know we can handle anything that gets thrown at us." Sasuke's flawless confidence never failed to ease Naruto. Feeling restless, Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's grasp and walked to the desk on the other side of the room, looking at a calendar.

"I just honestly have no clue how this happened. I'm always so careful with my pills. I never miss one." Sasuke scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as he watched Naruto begin to pace, deep in thought.

"Naruto. Would you say you feel more calm now?" He asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Yes. I think I feel a bit better."

"Good. There's something I need to tell you." Naruto glanced back down at the calendar again.

"What's up?"

"I switched your birth control with sugar pills." Sasuke whispered.

"You what?!" Naruto screamed. He was pacing the room back and forth while his boyfriend sat calmly on the bed, refusing to look at him.

"I said I switched your birth control with sugar pills." Sasuke mumbled to the floor. Naruto stopped pacing to glare at him. Sasuke felt the heat of the stare on him, but didn't, for the first time in his life, have the nerve to look up.

"I heard you, you stupid bastard! I mean, what do you mean?" Sasuke let himself fall back on the bed, legs still on the floor. He covered his face with his hands as he spoke.

"A couple weeks ago I switched out the labels on the packages and popped a few out to make you think you were taking your normal pack."

"Are you completely batshit insane? What the fuck Sasuke?" Naruto stormed into the bathroom to retrieve his pills from the sink. He noticed that each of the tiny tabs were the same color, a pale pink, and that was not normal. He hadn't even noticed. He walked angrily back into the bedroom and threw the pack at Sasuke's head. It bounced off the hands that were still covering his face. "What the fuck is going on with you Sasuke?"

"There's nothing going on with me."

"Like hell there isn't! What the fuck! What the hell were you thinking? Do I even need to ask about the condoms? Please tell me what the fuck is going on in that head of yours."

"I think it's pretty obvious what I was thinking." The hands came away from the face and finally Sasuke was able to glare back into the blue eyes that he had been avoiding.

"Don't you dare get defensive on me! You don't get to do that. This is all your fault."

"All my fault? I'm not fighting with you, so just stop. I'm too happy to fight. This is an awesome thing. We're going to have a baby. How are you not excited?"

"Not excited? Sasuke, we've been over all of this. Too many times. I'm seventeen. I'm not even done high school yet, and you went behind my back and did...this, and you didn't even talk to me. Since when don't you talk to me?" Naruto ran a hand through his hair. The fight gone from him he fell back onto the bed next to Sasuke. He tried to take a few deep breaths. He suddenly felt very tired.

"We did talk about this. You always said you wanted kids."

"I didn't mean like right now. We've only been together a year." Sasuke felt slapped.

"That's a bit harsh. I thought you and me could handle anything."

"I thought we could too. I thought we were as close as two people could be, but at some point you apparently stopped talking to me."

"It wasn't like that Naruto."

"Then what was it like Sasuke?"

"I just...we're so happy, and I love you so much. I just wanted that one thing that would make it absolutely perfect."

"I'm not enough for you? For even just a little while longer.?"

"This was going to be more of you, not a replacement of you. I can't help myself for wanting that."

"This is really that important to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have just told me. Not pull...this shit."

"I'm sorry. I honestly have no clue what I was thinking. I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't tell you about it, not yet, but I couldn't just do nothing about it either. So I just...went."

"I think you should leave." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sasuke half sat up to look over at his boyfriend.

"I'm serious. I want you to go."

"Why?"

"I just...do. I don't want to be anywhere near you. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to see you." Naruto kept his face covered. He didn't want to look at Sasuke. He'd probably kill him, but that didn't stop him from crying silently into the protection of his palms.

"Please don't make me leave Naruto. I love you. We just need to cool off and talk this out."

"No. No more talking. I'd done talking to you. Just go. Leave me alone. It's over."

"What!"

"I'm serious. You're manipulative, and cruel, and I don't want that anywhere near me. I don't want to be with you. Get out!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Naruto sat up and kicked Sasuke off the bed. "Get the fuck up, and leave. Don't bother calling me."

"I'll be back in a few days when you cool off." Sasuke grabbed his bag from beside the bed. He went to the door to put on his shoes.

"Don't you dare come near me." Sasuke said nothing. He simply made to leave. "Oh and Sasuke?" Naruto called after him. Sasuke looked back with that blank look on his face. "I hope it was worth it." Sasuke simply shut the door behind him.

**Ok. I hope you all enjoyed that. More to come soon. Let us know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

There's Something I Need (To Tell You)

Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, here is the second chapter. We both hope you guys really enjoy this. Hell. I hope my sweet Mee-Hala enjoys it because to be perfectly honest my sweet girl has so much trust in me that she has decided to not read the chapters before I post. She wanted to simply sit back and enjoy the ride with you all. Sweetheart, I hope he was angry enough for you today. :) I hope everyone likes what I've put together for this. Please let us know what you think!**

**NAruto**

Naruto's stomach twisted and cramped painfully. It had been two weeks since he had broken up with Sasuke, and, by the blonde's standards of intelligence, Sasuke seemed to not only not get the hint, but he was blatantly ignoring it. Sasuke had given him three blissful days to himself, which Naruto had spent the majority of crying, sleeping, or trying to get his upset stomach to settle, before beginning his technological barrage. Naruto's phone rang at all hours of the day and night. They came while he was in class, at home doing nothing, while he was sleeping. The voice mails were endlessly sweet and apologetic, the texts brokenheartedly expressive. Naruto ignored every last one of them. Still, part of him had to listen to the messages and read them, no matter how much pain he knew they would cause. They hadn't been so bad at first. Simple messages to please call him, or asking if they could talk. Naruto ignored those easily, even if he really wanted one of Sasuke's hugs, the stress of the situation had upset his stomach, given him headaches, and made him jumpy and nervous, but as the days and weeks began to pass Sasuke became more restless, more demanding, begging, pleading, apologizing. He tried talking to the answering machine the way he would have hoped to talk to Naruto, hoping it would get him a response. The pain was evident in Sasuke's voice, but he never yelled. He never got angry. You could hear his voice crack from crying. Still, Naruto did not have it in him to let Sasuke know he felt the same way.

God. He missed him so much. Sasuke. His Sasuke. The name echoed in his head. His heart called for Sasuke, but his head rebelled. Sasuke had so crudely and unapologetically manipulated him. Took control over something so personal, something Naruto would have given him freely and happily in the future if Sasuke had only asked. How could he forgive that? Somewhere in the back of his mind came the thought that this meant nothing. That even after all this he could still trust Sasuke. That he was instantly and forever forgiven for anything, but Naruto could not let himself succumb to such ideas. He had his logic, and he had his pride, especially his pride now that he had made Sasuke leave. Sasuke was why he felt this lonely and betrayed. Why he had to make all these hard decisions now, alone, by himself. School, family, money, termination. No. Naruto would not give into his wants and call Sasuke back. He had made his first choice. He would use his situation to distract himself. That didn't stop him from crying though, or from missing his boyfriend. No. Not boyfriend. Never again. All that was gone now. Naruto cried harder. His stomach tipped once more as he curled into a tighter ball of misery. He had to calm down. He knew was prone to stress induced ulcers. He needed to be calm and think clearly.

Did he even want this child? Maybe, if it's conception hadn't been one of the most traumatic experiences of Naruto's life. A few years from now, a bit less deception, and this whole thing would have been as wonderful as Sasuke had said it was, but now, Naruto had nothing. He had a huge inconvenience in the form of a ticking time bomb, and no boyfriend to keep it for. Was there even a point. Maybe termination was the most rational solution. He thought about that for a moment. Could he abort his child? Yes. Naruto knew he had it in him. He could do it. Would it be easy? Not even slightly, but that wasn't exactly a deal breaker. Decision almost made in his mind, he thought about it. Scratch that. It would be so easy. Just let it all go and begin to move on and heal. To get over this as quickly as possible. He was young. He would get over it. He would cry, and hurt, and be angry, but eventually it would pass, and he would heal. Things would eventually get better. Whatever better was. Naruto didn't know what it was, but it had to offer more relief than...this. No Sasuke, no baby. He would have a clean slate. He would have to chalk it up as a life lesson, and learn from it. That was all this had to be if he let it. A very messy and emotional mistake, but not irreparable. Nowhere in his head did he ever even attempt to produce a scenario where he had a child but not a relationship to go with it, and he had to finish his senior year still. It was only January. Fuck. If he didn't do this he would be at least six months pregnant when he graduated high school. Who the hell wanted to have to do that? Okay. He had to admit he could probably deal with that. It would be most likely be very unpleasant, both physically and emotionally, but tolerable and not the end of his world. But what about the summer? Nine months pregnant in the middle of southern California's mid August heat? Ew. Did he have a death wish or something? What about college? He had already been accepted to university. No. This was the best choice. By the time he started college this could all just be a painful memory, and he could start fresh. Without a baby. Without his baby's cruel, manipulative, selfish father. Without Sasuke. His Sasuke. No. Not his. Not anymore. More tears. Dammit!

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled into the empty room pitifully. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He had all the right reasons to do it, and he just couldn't. How was he supposed to kill a baby? He wasn't by any means some over conservative zealot who didn't believe in abortion, but now, when he had to make the choice for himself, he just couldn't do it. This wasn't just some random political idea anymore. It wasn't some random person with a random situation. It was him, and his baby. That he had made with Sasuke. The man he loved more than himself, and probably always would. It wasn't his fault Sasuke had done this to him. His feelings would never change. How was he supposed to get rid of his last link to the man he considered his God. It was special, unique. Never again in the world would anyone ever be able to recreate this tiny little thing that was bits of them both. Not even the two of them could replicate this child, even if the situation was different and they decided to have more children. Naruto shuddered. No matter how much he missed Sasuke, no matter how he felt about him, that would never happen. That wonderful, colorful, future was gone. Sasuke had destroyed it so quickly, so perfectly. This was all he had left of his dream, and he was prepared to get rid of it to spare himself the pain. He was no closer to a solution than he was yesterday. This was the third time this week he'd had this exact conversation with himself, and to make things worse, Sasuke was in his ear every hour, begging him, apologizing, telling him how much he loved him, trying to explain to him that this didn't have to be the way things were. He forced himself to listen to the words like some masochistic pain slut. Naruto was so confused.

All he had to do was forgive Sasuke. That's all he had to do. He knew he could do it. If he wasn't capable of it, then why did he feel the need to just throw himself at Sasuke and do anything in his power to make it all okay. Sasuke was obviously repentant. All he had to do was pick up the phone. Just one more ring, and Sasuke would make everything better. He always made everything better, even when it was his fault. As if to mock his confusion, Naruto's phone rang. He didn't need to look at the caller id. He reached for the hand set slowly, debating, daring himself to take that step, and let out a soft sob. He dropped his hand back onto the bed next to him, letting it ring. He couldn't do it. Yes. Better to just put it all behind him. That was the best solution. They couldn't simply pretend that Sasuke hadn't done what he had. The phone gave off a long beep, signaling a new voice mail.

"_Baby? Baby, please pick up the phone today. Today doesn't have to be like yesterday...Naruto I know you're still hurting, still angry with me, so am I. Please talk to me. Tell me how to fix it. Please baby." _ The calm voice cracked. _"Baby please stop doing this to me. I'm so so so sorry. You know I am. You know I never would ever want to hurt you. Naruto. I love you. I love you so much...call me today. Please." _More tears. Naruto listened to it, like he always did, and cried pathetically some more. There would be another one soon. He was sure of it. Then, it all became too much, and Naruto vomited.

**Sasuke**

This was what insane must feel like, Sasuke thought. This very second had to be what the feeling 'mad' was. Two weeks. You can't go this long without your soul mate, be in this much pain, knowing he is as well, and not go absolutely fucking looney. It hurt. This wasn't a forced separation. Well, perhaps it was half of one. It didn't need to be this way, but Naruto pushed and pushed and pushed him away. No. He didn't push, he ignored the very existence of their love. Acted as though it had never happened. Sasuke would have given anything at that moment to be yelled at. Being yelled at meant that Naruto cared enough to grace him with his voice, but no. He seemed to have no problem leaving Sasuke to his begging and tears. Let him humiliate himself with every text and call. He wasn't even given the courtesy of being hung up on.

The first three days were easy, and Sasuke was now kicking himself for letting Naruto have them. He thought that all his boyfriend needed was some space, and time to cool off. That's how it worked. They fought, Naruto often yelled, occasionally threw things, and only rarely made them connect with Sasuke's head. Sasuke backed off for a day or two, and then he apologized. Naruto glared for an hour or two, but quickly got over what it was he was angry about, and then they had some fantastic, mind blowing sex. This time was obviously different. Sasuke knew that though. He wasn't dumb. This wasn't like the time he had 'accidentally' showed up for their date two hours late without calling because he got lost in the new Halo release, or when Sasuke had lied about crashing Naruto's precious car into a guard rail just to see his reaction. (It was not a pleasant one when Naruto found out the whole thing was a bad joke. The candle had left Sasuke with a bump on his head for the next two days.) No. Sasuke knew this was a much much bigger deal. He had taken something very personal from Naruto. He had taken control of his body without permission, and to make it worse Sasuke didn't even have a logical reason for the sneaky thing he had done. But he knew how badly he had fucked up this time. He felt it with every second of agony he was separated from his precious love. If Sasuke had known that Naruto would continue to ignore his existence, seriously break up with him, he would have taken much more drastic measures. He would have made different choices, and forced himself on Naruto. Now he was afraid that all those three days had done was give Naruto time to come to terms with the choice he had made when kicking Sasuke out of his apartment.

Now here he laid, two weeks later, crying his eyes out almost every second of the day. He panicked with each passing phone call Naruto didn't pick up or answer. It didn't matter what he said. Naruto ignored him anyway. He ignored the apologies, explanations, the begging, the pleading. All of it. Sasuke honestly didn't know why he was still bothering other than the fact that he simply refused to give up. He wasn't going to simply go silent, give Naruto more space, and make it seem like he didn't care anymore. Because that was how it would look. If he stopped the barrage now Naruto would think he had given up, and given in. Sasuke was never going to do that. He had already made enough mistakes. He wasn't going to make the gap in their relationship bigger. Even if that wasn't the case, he couldn't simply stop. Even if he never got a reply, something about always leaving those messages, and sending those texts, made Sasuke feel a bit closer to his love than he actually currently was. He needed that right now. It was all he had as his world fell in on him. He was heart broken. Shattered, and it was all his own dumb ass fault. If he had done even one thing differently things would be okay right now. Their world would still be happy and perfect. Sasuke thought maybe he deserved this. He had finally crossed a line that he couldn't cover up with a pretty love note and gifts. It was all a big dumb, spontaneous, crazy fuck up on his part.

No. Not a fuck up. One thing had not changed for either of them. Naruto was awesomely, and wonderfully pregnant. They were going to have a baby, together or not. That could never be fucked up. Naruto had found out just a few hours before these horrific two weeks had begun surely. He would never have been able to keep something like that from Sasuke for very long. They never kept anything from each other. Except, thinking back on what Naruto had said to him, apparently Sasuke did. The one time he kept his mouth shut, and it had ruined everything, but honestly...it was too late now. It had been done. All he could do was try to soothe the hurt he had caused, and make sure to never, EVER let it happen again. He would never hurt Naruto again. How could he? He loved him, and now they were going to be parents. He couldn't be careless and immature anymore. God. A baby. It was so fucking amazing. Naruto was going to have his baby. He'd be a little over a month along already. Sasuke could no longer linger in his misery. Every time he thought about that baby, his misery, and self loathing, slipped far to back of his mind to be replaced by that overwhelming feeling of elation, and yet still, longing. The two of them both were being so stupid. They were wasting this time so pathetically. Even if he had made the wrong choice in how the baby was created. Even if Naruto was being rightfully hurt and avoidant. They were wasting this time that should be spent reveling and elating in this joyous event together. Sasuke wondered if Naruto was feeling sick yet. He had spent those three ignorantly calm days buying, and consuming, several books about pregnancy, wanting to know every little detail of what was happening to his boyfriend physically, since he would not be able to experience it himself, and Sasuke was nothing if not into this one hundred percent. If Naruto had been suspicious enough to take a test then he might already be getting morning sickness. That would put him about...six weeks along give or take. This was so stupid. He shouldn't be sitting here moping and praying and begging Naruto to let him come back, wondering if he was feeling okay. He should be there figuring it out in person. It was so stupid. Everything was going to be fine right? Eventually Naruto would calm down right? He would calm down, call Sasuke, fight a bit more, and then everything would be perfect. He'd have the greatest love in the world, and the most perfect baby to go with it, and they would both be blissfully happy. And that was all there was to it. Naruto was just wasting both of their time now. He didn't have to be alone right now either. If he would let his pride go just a bit, Sasuke could be there with him. Holding him, comforting him, making him feel better. Sasuke took a deep breath, and fought to still his shaking sobs. He'd honestly had enough of this shit.

Sasuke stood and walked to the bathroom. He took a few minutes to let his eyes return to normal now that he was no longer crying. Resolve firmly in place, he slipped on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a few of his usual accessories. Grabbing his phone and car keys, Sasuke headed for the door. Enough was fucking enough. They were going to fix this, and fix it now. He should have done this days ago. He would do anything it took. He was going to go over there, get yelled at, cursed at, get heavy things thrown at his head, and fix this shit. Somehow. He didn't care what it took. He'd bang on Naruto's door all night and the next day if he had to.

**Naruto**

Agony. Sweet, horrific agony was what Naruto felt as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. There was no denying it now. That little monster inside of him was definitely there. This wasn't a stress induced ulcer. That just made him feel sick. It never made him vomit. This was morning sickness, and oh how he already hated it. He would have to go to see a doctor soon, at any rate. If he had morning sickness then he had to assume he was at least past his first month, and that the timer on his clock to make a decision was ticking down. His head wasn't any clearer than it had been earlier. Naruto wasn't sure yet if he wanted to get an abortion, but he needed just a little bit longer to be able to think about it, if he could. Needed more time to let that repetitive conversion in his head finally take a side, but he wouldn't think about that now. For now all he could bear to focus on was his churning guts that would not stop making him heave no matter how little he now had in his stomach. He also had a headache which was being made progressively worse by a constant banging that came from the hallway outside of his apartment, but he would take that up with the superintendent later, after he was feeling better and was cleaned up.

Naruto took no notice of his front door opening. At this point so many of his friends had a key to his apartment that it was impossible to know who it could be, but he knew he had nothing to be alarmed about. There was no more banging, or crunching of a lock, so he knew he was not being robbed. More vomiting. Would it never end? It had come so suddenly, and so violently. He heard the doorknob to the bathroom he was in turn, and gazed up to see who it was that had found him in such an embarrassing state. He was met with those deep black eyes that he had been trying so hard to avoid. The most gorgeous things he had ever seen in his life and never failed to make him weak at the knees. Eyes that now burned into his, making him furious and more sick at the same time. Fuck. He forgot to take Sasuke's key when he'd kicked him out. The raven stood there, merely looking at him with a face that seemed to be a cross between surprise and concern. Naruto immediately stood, flushed the toilet, and wiped his mouth on some toilet paper. He leaned on the sink counter with his head down, refusing to look at Sasuke now that he knew he was there. He tore himself away from those eyes before they took him over and made him do something stupid.

"Get out." Those eyes changed nothing, Naruto forced himself to realize.

"No."

"Get out. Now."

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"No! Go away! I've listened to your useless babbling long enough already. I want you to leave me alone." If Naruto didn't feel so weak he would have tried to remove his ex by force, but he was nowhere near capable of that at the moment. Not physically, and certainly not emotionally. He longed to grab onto Sasuke. To hold him and talk all this out just like he asked. In the same breath he wanted to spit in his face as he threw him out the fourth story window. The one in the kitchen that led down to the paved parking lot of the complex, and not the fluffy gardens that were seen from the living room.

"Ok. How about you talk and I listen, or you can scream. I'll listen to you scream too if that's what you need to do."

"What I need is for you to leave me the fuck alone you sick, perverted, monster. Can't you take a fucking hint? You're not that stupid Uchiha."

"Naruto, please." Sasuke begged.

"Get out! Get out. Get out. Get..." Naruto had to slap a hand over his mouth and lunge for the toilet again as his stomach rolled and bile once more rose in his throat. Heaving violently while still trying to lower himself to him knees once more, Naruto was extremely proud of the fact that he didn't miss the toilet. Sasuke was momentarily forgotten as he focused on getting the horrible spasms to stop. Not entirely sure what to do, Sasuke simply slid to the floor behind Naruto and held his bangs away from his face. He rubbed his back gently, sweetly, saying nothing, and simply trying to offer comfort like he always did. It was clear that he didn't care how angry Naruto was, and even if it was futile Sasuke was obviously going to care for him while he was still allowed. Naruto let him. He did nothing to force Sasuke away as he dealt with this horrible vomiting. His anger had to take a back seat for just a few moments until he had the strength to properly unleash it, because he was going to have to if this stupid bastard was ever going to leave him alone. The moment of quiet truce did not last however, and soon Naruto was once more wiping his mouth and blowing his nose. Tears ran down his face. They weren't tears of emotion. They were simply the byproduct of his heaving. He sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath and get himself under control so he could deal with the next pressing problem. Said problem was now pulling him into his lap, wrapping it's arms around him firmly, and pulling his head to rest on his chest.

Sasuke's arms were so tight. He was so warm, and placed such soft kisses on his head. It felt so good. So reassuring. So reassuring, and Naruto felt himself weaken against the strong chest under his head. He let himself be held for just this one short moment. He'd use it to steal some of Sasuke's strength into himself, and then use it to push him away. He pressed his hands to his face, and buried all of himself as far into Sasuke's chest as he could go, and the tears came. The real ones that he couldn't force back down. He had been trying for weeks now to rid himself of even a little bit of the pain that caused them. He knew it wasn't possible. Not with his love right here holding him so close like he had dreamed of being held all those lonely nights in their bed. He cried openly into Sasuke's dark t-shirt, loudly, only slightly muffled by the unyielding muscle.

"Shh. It's okay baby. Deep breaths. It's okay." Sasuke rocked him, and made soft, comforting, noises. Naruto simply cried on him harder, more violently. He began to shake in his sickly grief. Sasuke only held him tighter. He tried to speak.

"Sasuke. I feel so sick. Make it stop. Please, Sas." His words sounded so needy, so pathetic in his own ears. He had spent so long trying to resist this very thing, and with only a few hugs and kisses he was practically begging Sasuke for more.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. It'll pass. I promise." Naruto felt some of his strength return, and with it his anger, as he realized he shouldn't have to let it pass. He shouldn't be sick in the first place.

"This is all your fault." He spat, but he didn't remove himself from the blissful grip, no matter how much a huge part of him wanted to at the moment.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No. You're a liar. You lied to me before, and you're lying to me now. You're not sorry."

"No baby. I'm not lying. I hate seeing you so sick. It breaks my heart."

"Good. I hope it does. Then you'd feel the way I feel. I hope seeing me like this shatters you into a million fucking pieces you stupid bastard." His sobs had quieted down, but he still stayed in place, and, while the words were hurtful, Sasuke knew he deserved them, and if Naruto wasn't pushing him away, then maybe, just maybe, he had a chance to fix this. Naruto just needed to vent. He would let him, no matter how much the words cut.

"I never meant to hurt you baby. I realize what a huge mistake I made. Please forgive me."

"No. You don't get to ask for that."

"I was a fool. I should have talked to you. I will never ever not talk to you again. It kills me to be away from you."

"Yes. You will. As soon as I get my shit together you're gone. I never want to see you again." Sasuke frowned, and his heart beat a little more quickly, now frightened.

"You don't mean that baby. Please. I love you." The sobs returned. Naruto felt his stomach twist in agony, but he forced himself to calm down. It didn't work. He felt his hurt and rage bubble up and overflow, and soon he wasn't leaning on Sasuke, but was instead punching him pitifully in the chest. His shots rained down weakly, but they somehow made him feel better. Then he was screaming. He was crying, and screaming, and trying to run.

"I hate you! I hate you so much. Get the fuck away from me!" But Sasuke held tight, and Naruto only managed to wiggle free enough to topple over gracelessly onto the cold tiled floor. Sasuke moved to help him up. "Don't fucking touch me you asshole! You've done enough damage. Look what you've done. You've ruined everything! Everything was perfect, and then...you're such a stupid bastard! You lying, manipulative, cruel, stupid, bastard! No! Let me go you arrogant, over stuffed, jerk. Fuck you asshole! Let go!" Even as Naruto struggled against the strong hands that were trying to get a grip on him through his desperate wiggling and kicking, he had only managed to back himself into a corner. Sasuke easily pulled him to his feet and into his arms, lifting him off the ground, and into the air, holding tight. He picked him up, and carried him into the bedroom. He tried to settle him down, get him to hold still, just rest a bit until Naruto's obviously shot nerves cooled off, but Naruto simply rolled off the other side of the bed Sasuke had set him in the middle of, putting much more distance, and a huge piece of furniture between them.

"You need to calm down, Naruto."

"I don't need to do anything you say!"

"None of this is good for the baby. One of you is going to get hurt."

"I don't give a shit about that stupid little monster!" Sasuke's jaw went slack in shock. Surely Naruto didn't mean that. He was just angry. He knew it wasn't the baby's fault Sasuke had fucked up. Somewhere in his rational mind Naruto couldn't possible mean the words he was saying.

"Don't say that. You don't mean that, Naruto." His voice was so soft, heartbroken now even more than before.

"Like hell I don't! Now get out!"

"No. We aren't done here."

"Oh we are more than done. I never want to see you again. I never want to hear your stupid whiny voice for as long as I live. I wish I never met you!" Sasuke finally lost his temper. He leaned forward over the bed, arms on top of it, trying to get in Naruto's space even with the furniture between them. The soft black eyes turned to a glare, and Naruto winced, wondering what level of 'angry Sasuke' he was going to have to deal with.

"Well you know what Naruto? You did. You met me, threw yourself at me, loved me, and fucked my arrogant, stupid, lying brains out repeatedly, and now we're going to have a baby, so I don't give a fuck how angry you are. We are going to sit down, talk about this, and settle this shit because we have a lot more to think about right now. Yes, I fucked up, but I'm sorry." His raised voice softened. "Baby, I can never tell you how incredibly sorry I am for deceiving you the way I did, and I will do anything, anything to make it up to you." Sasuke put a knee on the bed, as if making to crawl across it to Naruto, but Naruto stopped him before he could even try by backing up farther away from the bed, and edging to the corner, clearly implying he would simply run farther if Sasuke took so much as a step closer.

"You can make it up to me by getting the hell out of my apartment, and out of my life, and never coming back you worm." Sasuke sighed, dejected, but not defeated. He would never be defeated when it came to his love.

"Naruto, seriously. Just take a second and think about this. Let's both stop yelling long enough to look at the big picture for just a second. We can't just not see each other. You can't avoid me forever. If you need more time to cool I'm fine with that, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix this, even if you need a few more weeks away from me, but be rational for a second. Whether you want me or not we are having a child together. You can't just not see me, not talk to me. It can't work that way."

"Yes, it can." Naruto said confidently. Sasuke made a shocked, strangled sound. His voice raised again. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He had expected a fight, but...this. Not these cold cruel threats that sounded so serious. He suddenly found himself failing to hold in the temper he had just told Naruto they should both put aside.

"If you think I'm going to stay away from you, or my kid, you really are out of your fucking mind. I will never let that happen."

"Don't you dare, you crotchety snob! I don't care how much money and authority you throw at all your other little ass kissers, but don't you dare threaten me. Let me make this very simple for you. You are going to turn around, leave your key on the dresser, and walk out of that door. You will not call me, you will not come here, and you will not try to see me or speak to me ever again.."

"You will not keep me away from my own kid! Don't be so rash in your anger that you think you can do that and succeed. You're not stupid either you little brat."

"Then I'll get a fucking abortion! I'll kill this stupid little beast and it won't be an issue."

"NO!"

"Yes! I don't want it. I don't want anything left to remind me of this stupid mistake in my life that was you, Sasuke Uchiha." And just like that Sasuke's anger was gone, replaced with something far more dangerous. Fear. It rolled through him in waves, and without thought he hurled himself at Naruto, crossing the bed in a single lunge that was faster than Naruto could even see. He didn't even have time to move before arms were once more around him, and he struggled to break free from the tight grip. Naruto honestly had no clue what was going to happen. He had just told Sasuke his plans, and now with this fight Naruto had finally made up his mind with clear certainty. God knew what was going to happen now when the raven was faced with what would obviously be his worst nightmare. What would Sasuke do to Naruto now that he knew what was going to happen, and that the man who was supposed to love him, no matter how badly he had fucked up, was going to take away the most important thing in his life from him? It must certainly be important. The end justified the means in the Uchiha world did it not? And the means had been about as drastic as they could get. What was this desperate man going to do to him? Dear god. But Sasuke did nothing like the horrors Naruto could conjure up. He simply held on so tight to Naruto's waist that it hurt, and began to immediately, and heavily weep, burying his head into Naruto's flat stomach. It made the scene Naruto had made in the bathroom look like mere moping.

"No! Please! Please god Naruto please don't do it. It's not their fault. It's mine! Please don't abort our baby. I'll do anything! Name it! Just say the word, just please don't kill it, and please don't keep it from me. I'll never ask you for anything ever again. I won't bother you I swear! We can go through my brother, or counselors. I don't care. Please, please, please don't do this to us. You'll regret it too. I promise you will. Please, Naruto!" Naruto let him finish his speech, but then quickly began pushing at Sasuke's head, trying to pry him away. It didn't work. The grip was too tight. He looked around. Grabbing a glass candle holder from the night stand next to him, Naruto threw it into the floor. The shattering glass forced Sasuke to look at him, tears streaming in bulk down his face.

"Get the fuck off of me you pathetic loser."

"Naruto..." Naruto grabbed the alarm clock.

"The next one will go into that waste of a pretty face of yours Uchiha. Get. Off. Now." Sasuke released his grip and settled back into the middle of the bed, eyes downcast, his body shaking, hands grabbing at his hair in horror at the whole situation. He said nothing. He wanted to say something, anything. Beg, plead, scream, but no sound came out. He couldn't take the risk of angering Naruto further. Naruto never said things he didn't mean, even if he was harsher than usual with his words when angry. Naruto took several steps away from the bed, in the direction of the front door. "I am going out. Yes, I'm going to the clinic. I should have done this sooner so I didn't have to deal with your stupid face, and if you dare follow me I swear to God I'll remove those precious baby makers of yours by blunt force. You better be gone by the time I get back because if you aren't I will call the cops, and god if they won't hear the most wonderful little story that your precious lawyers will spend years trying to get you out of a cell for. I'm done. Get it through your thick head. We're over, and in a little while I'll have nothing left of you to cry over either. You're already just a really bad fucking memory to me. Have a great fucking life." With those fateful words Naruto stormed from the apartment, leaving Sasuke exactly where he was on the bed, still silent and weeping. He let the door slam, and made his way out of the complex, using his phone to google the nearest clinic. He didn't care anymore. This was too much. He had been right all along. This was the only choice. It was obviously the right choice. There was no turning back.

**Awww. I'm so mean to those two. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

There's Something I Need (To Tell You)

Chapter 3

**ok guys. Here is the next chapter. Me and my lovely Mee-Hala want to thank you guys for all the simply awesome reviews. Really. We love hearing how much you guys are enjoying this. I know we tend to really put our boys through the ringer, and the angst will still be flowing for a while, but I'm a sucker for happy endings so have no fear! Oh. P.s. This chapter is not for the faint of heart.**

**Enjoy, and please let us know what you think**

**Sasuke**

He stared blankly at the now closed door of Naruto's apartment. He was desperate to fly after him, but Sasuke feared that would only make things worse. He laughed bitterly, wiping the remains of his tears away. Worse? What could be worse than this? If he chased after Naruto there was nothing else left for Naruto to do to him, but there was that tiny sliver of hope that on the way to wherever he was going, that Naruto would calm and change his mind. Naruto did not make empty threats, but he did, on occasion, change his mind. Sasuke would not take the chance of possibly ruining that one last hope. This was all his fault too wasn't it? He was so determined to force himself onto Naruto, force a situation, that it had not even occurred to him that maybe he was forcing Naruto to think of things that never even occurred to Sasuke. Never in a million years did he think Naruto would ever get an abortion, or even think of it. Why would he? He had seen how much Naruto loved children, how fondly he had spoken about having a family with Sasuke, how wide his smile was as he held tiny little Chiyo. Naruto loved children. He had made a job out of caring for them. He loved them, and now...now Sasuke had hurt him so badly that he was willing to wipe away any reminder of Sasuke from his life. Sasuke struggled for breath as the weight of his actions fell onto him. He had done this. He had hurt Naruto this badly, and now he had made it worse in the name of trying to get his own way. He could say he was only trying to make things better all he wanted, but intentions meant nothing when faced with the consequences of his actions. The road to hell and all that nonsense. Naruto was right. He was cruel. He had thought only of himself, and expected Naruto to just fall into line like everyone else in his life did. He had taken him for granted in so many ways. How could he be so cold and callous as to treat someone he was supposed to love that way? He made himself sick. He didn't deserve Naruto. He didn't deserve to be with him, or have a family with him. He had doomed himself with his own selfish actions. He deserved this pain.

Sasuke cried then. Cried harder than any of the pathetic tears that he had shed in the past two weeks. He threw himself face first onto Naruto's bed, and let the pillow soak up his shameful tears. He felt nothing for himself oddly enough. Oh he felt the pain he had caused of course. He felt that hate, the shame, the regret that was entirely his own fault, that he had brought upon himself, and completely deserved. He cried for his child. That sweet innocent life that was now as good as gone because of his actions. Their baby hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't its fault that it's father was a bad person, or that its daddy was hurting more than any human being should because of his actions. Only in a world where the truly unforgivable had occurred would Naruto do such a thing as he had promised he would. That was how badly he had treated Naruto. So badly that he would do this horrible thing just to make the pain go away even just a little, and now they were both paying the ultimate price. He would never see his child. He would never know what it looked like, or what it would turn out to be. Would it be a bright and bubbly blonde like its daddy? Maybe it would be subtly stoic and happily carefree like the Uchihas before it. He would never know now. How could he fix this? How was he supposed to live with the thoughts and questions that would now face him for the rest of his life? What could he do? He sat up, still sniffling. Sasuke looked around him, taking in the familiar objects around the apartment. He probably shouldn't be here when Naruto got back. He didn't care if Naruto called the police. His lawyers could deal with anything, and even Naruto knew that the threat he had made, while real, would not produce any sort of results. What Sasuke worried about was if staying there until the blonde's return would make things worse. They could of course get worse. No matter what Naruto said, Sasuke was not done fighting. No matter how awful things were he had to hope that with time he could repair things. Where did he even start. He thought that he was doing the right things by coming over here in the first place. In the bathroom he had held Naruto, and he had felt that he had been so close to getting through to him. For a split second Naruto had let him in, and things had felt right again. It had given him hope. Hope that was quickly disappearing. What was he going to do? How much time did he have before Naruto came back? Most importantly, was there anyway to stop Naruto before he did the unthinkable? No. Sasuke honestly didn't think there was at this point. The most he could hope for was a fresh start, and even that would be a struggle to obtain. All he needed was one good chance, but that chance was going to have to come from a place of genuine forgiveness on Naruto's part, and Sasuke could not say he would blame him if he couldn't give him that. He had been such a fool that day, to think that this was just a little bump for them. A little hiccup that they would talk about for a bit and then everything would be just fine. He was such a fool.

He stood from the bed, trying to get a hold on his emotions, trying to calm down enough to think rationally and do...something. The first thing he knew he had to do was get out of this apartment. It wasn't helping his mental stability at the moment. He grabbed his cell phone, keys, and, as an after thought, stole one of Naruto's shirts from a top the laundry pile. He looked at his key ring. If he was going to get anywhere with Naruto he had to start with showing him his repentance, and willingness to do anything for him, and as much as he hated it, that started with following orders and turning over his key. Sasuke had to earn his trust back. He grudgingly took it from the ring and placed it on the stand by the door. He debated leaving a note with it, but wasn't sure if that would make things worse. He had to come to terms with the fact that from now on he was officially walking on egg shells. Uchihas didn't walk on eggshells, for anybody, but for Naruto...he would. He would give up his pride and his stubbornness for this man, and he would do so happily. He locked the door and let it shut behind him. The sunlight blinded him. How could the day be so beautiful when it felt so ugly? He looked at his phone. His very being demanded he continue to call Naruto, but that too was probably as bad idea. Instead he slid it into his pocket and made his way to his car. He started it, and while waiting for it to warm up, lay his head despondently on the steering wheel. He took his phone out of his pocket once more and stared at it. He thought for a few moments before dialing a familiar number and listening to it ring impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Itachi?" Sasuke felt his voice crack, and he struggled to get it under control.

"Sasuke? What's wrong"

"I fucked up. I've...I've fucked up really bad this time Aniki...and I'm not sure I can fix it." The tears came again, and he gripped the steering wheel with his free hand until his knuckles were white. It hurt his pride to talk to Itachi about this, but he no longer cared.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

"I...I..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Come over."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Sasuke took a few seconds to calm himself again, and put the car in reverse. It would take him about a half an hour to get to his brother's house. If Itachi couldn't help him...there really was no hope.

**Naruto**

Resolve now firmly set into his mind, Naruto got into his car and plugged the address of the clinic he had pulled off of the internet into his gps system. He was half tempted to do something vicious to Sasuke's car, but decided it wasn't worth the energy. It would cause more trouble than was already present, and he honestly still felt kind of sick and just wanted to sit down for a while. It wouldn't matter soon. In a day or two he would be back to his normal non-sick self and could begin the process of healing emotionally. He knew now that he was doing the right thing. He had a moment of weakness in the bathroom, but after their fight he knew this was the proper choice. He could not forgive Sasuke, and his ex-boyfriend would only hound him in the future if he didn't do this. No. Better to just end it now and cause them both less pain. He knew this would hurt Sasuke. He had known what the reaction would be, had seen the desperation in his eyes as he begged Naruto to rethink this choice. This would hurt them both so very deeply, but it had to be done. Then they could both just move on. Then again who did Naruto think he was fooling. Sasuke surely wasn't going to give up just because of this. He knew Sasuke loved him. He knew it to the depths of his soul, just like he would always love Sasuke, but this was too much. No. It was better this way.

Naruto had been worried that without an appointment he wouldn't be able to get to see a doctor, but standing in the vestibule talking into an intercom by the locked door, most likely there to keep out violent pro-lifers, a few quick lies about having an appointment and there having been a scheduling mistake quickly gained him admittance. There was a discreet metal detector which he easily passed through, and a freakishly bored lady gave him a multitude of papers to fill out, and a cup to pee in. Naruto looked down at all the questions pertaining to his medical history, and the pages of consent wavers that needed signing to have such an operation performed, and he felt numb. He didn't feel the anger or the sadness he had just a few hours ago. He was simply numb. The paperwork was unemotional, clinical, and distracted him. Like any human he enjoyed talking about himself and felt a sort of sick hatred for this quality as he almost took glee in answering the questions. Some he couldn't answer. Like, 'estimated date of conception?', but he filled it out as best as he could. He easily signed all of the wavers, and didn't read most of them. He handed the papers back to the receptionist and went to the bathroom to fill the cup, which he then placed in a little cubby set into the wall that was linked to the labs on the otherside. Returning to the waiting room was a bit more of a problem. He had to wait for his name to be called, and the only thing he had to do until then was to watch the horrible CNN news post on the tv in the corner, or be alone with his thoughts. He thought about the wars in foreign countries instead. He prayed for them to hurry up. He just wanted this to be over with. Finally his name was called, he noticed it was only his first name, and he heaved a sigh of relief. For a second there he had been dangerously close to wondering what Sasuke was doing at that moment, but the nurse thankfully averted that crisis for him. She led him to a small room. It was like a doctor's office, but much smaller, closer to the size of a public restroom, and had only a chair with an attached arm rest instead of a table. The young nurse was much more pleasant than the receptionist, and attempted to make small talk while she put on a pair of sterile gloves and set up a few instruments. She was pleasant, but not so pleasant that he was offended by the idea of her enjoying her job helping people kill babies. She seemed to understand the pain patients brought in, and did nothing to try to perk him up. She only tried to be a nice person to interact with during a hard time.

"My name is Kohi. How are you feeling today?" Naruto noticed that she didn't ask how he was in general.

"Hi. I'm...okay I guess. A bit tired I suppose." It was only half a lie.

"Well, hopefully this won't take long and then you'll be able to go home and rest. I'm going to draw a little bit of blood from you okay? Just a bit. A prick on the finger. It won't hurt more than a pinch. Is that alright? We need it to determine if you are allergic to any of the medications you might receive here, and to find out your blood type."

"That's fine." He put his arm up on the rest by the table, now realizing what it was for, and true to her word, came at him with only a very small pincher needle that she pushed a button on and it sprang out, and immediately back in. The tiny drop of blood this produced was quickly collected into a tiny pipette, and placed into a test tube which held his name. She set it on the table, and picked up his paperwork.

"The results of your urine test indicate that you are approximately seven weeks pregnant, although we will still perform an ultrasound to verify the exact date of conception. Since you are under nine weeks along you are eligible for a chemical abortion. Do you know what that means?" She took a blue ribbon from a drawer that contained ribbons of several different colors in it and attached it to his wrist. It had the letters, CA, typed onto them.

"No." He admitted. He didn't want to look like an idiot who didn't even research the process before getting an abortion, but he thought they would just knock him out, go in, and he'd wake up problem solved.

"That's okay. It means that instead of needing a surgical procedure to extract the embryo you may take a pill while here today to stop fetal growth. You will be given a pack of pills to take home with you. You put them in the sides of your cheeks and leave them in for a half an hour. In a few hours the medication will induce contractions that will expel the embryonic cells from your body."

"So it's basically just going to force a miscarriage?"

"In simple terms, yes."

"That sounds...deceptively easy."

"It is. You caught your pregnancy early enough that small interventions can cause failure to the pregnancy. It is easy, but it's not painless. The cramping is quite severe and may last several hours. You will be given a prescription for some heavier pain killers to deal with the pain."

"I appreciate that." She looked at him almost sadly.

"Naruto, I don't know what circumstances brought you here, but I have seen enough people come through my doors to know that something like this is never easy. We do not wish to subject our patients to more pain than is necessary. You're all set now. In a little bit they will call your name again and take you back for your ultrasound. Then you will speak with one of our counselors. If at that point it is determined that you would still like to go ahead with the procedure the doctor will give you the first pill to take while here. Then you can go home and get some rest. Since you are not having surgery it is not required that someone drive you home, but we still recommend it."

"It's just me today. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You can go back out now. Have a seat, and someone will be with you shortly." Naruto stood, and said nothing more. He did not want to go back to the waiting room. He had a feeling that the process of being taken through each of these steps individually was done on purpose to make him think about his choice, and give him the opportunity to turn back at any time. He understood the logic behind it, but wished it wasn't so. He just wanted to get this over with. This long dragging process was painful in a way he wasn't ready for. Being forced to think and rethink his choices like this felt cruel. As if he hadn't done it to himself enough in the past few weeks, but now they were doing it to him as well. He tried not to get angry. It wasn't their fault, and they were only trying to help. Instead he took the time while waiting to look about the room. He saw plenty of people sitting around. All of them as deadly quiet and contemplative as he was. Some had blue ribbons like he did, but some had other colors. A young lady who sat alone and looked to be halfway through her pregnancy wore one that was green. He could only deduce that the ribbons were an indicator to the doctors which procedure a person was getting, so as not to make a mistake. Like how during amputation surgeries doctor's were required to write 'NOT THIS LEG' on the leg not being operated on to avoid a costly mistake. Again his name was called.

He was taken down a different hallway this time, and it led to a proper doctor's examination room. Again the nurse was pleasant, but not overly so. He was instructed to undress, put on a hospital gown, and have a seat on the table. This. This was what he had been dreading since the words 'ultrasound' had come out of Kohi's mouth. They were going to make him look at his baby before letting him get rid of it. He'd seen enough movies to know how people reacted to such things. He had even been to an appointment with Hisa while she was pregnant with Chiyo that Itachi was unable to attend. He knew what sort of emotions this kind of thing produced. He didn't want it. It wouldn't change his mind, only make him feel worse about it. He simply wouldn't look he decided. He would just shut his eyes until it was over. He'd focus on the physical pain instead to distract him. He knew it had to hurt a little. Physically, the orifice in his body that allowed him to give birth was no larger at this point than a thin knitting needle. It had always been. It had no other purpose, not even sexual, and he had ignored it most of his life. As a gay man you had anal sex, like all the others did, and that weird tunneling tubing on the inside of his body that allowed for pregnancy was pretty strait forward. You had normal sex, and then labor caused the smaller birthing canal to stretch for birth. Then it returned to normal size afterward. Lather rinse repeat for future children. Naruto had seen the ultrasound wand used on Hisa. It wasn't exactly tiny. An internal ultrasound suddenly sounded pretty painful. He'd use that to his benefit. There wouldn't be time to think of anything else. He disrobed and did as he was told. A knock on the door came, and the nurse returned. There weren't many words spoken as she instructed him to lie back. His legs were put in stirrups, and the robe was pulled up. He felt so naked under he stare. He was half relieved, and half horrified when the wand she pulled out was only slightly larger than where it was being inserted. There went his brilliant plan. She smeared a large amount of weird gel on it and went to work. The screen next to him, which had been blank before, hummed to life, and Naruto slammed his eyes shut. He was slightly surprised when the instrument slid easily into his body with only a slight stretching sensation. He felt the device shift awkwardly around his insides for a few minutes. He let his mind wander anywhere else. School, spring break, Sasuke. NO! Not Sasuke. Work, laundry, car inspection.

"Alright. All done. You are seven weeks, and three days." Shit, Naruto thought. That was Christmas. They had spent it alone, and Sasuke had set up the most romantic dinner for them. It had been wonderful. He stopped his thoughts from going farther than that. It didn't matter now. It didn't matter how wonderful anything had ever been at this point. He felt the wand leave him, and heard a few keys being tapped on the computer next to him. He deemed it safe to open his eyes now that it was over. He immediately slammed them shut again. The screen hadn't been shut off. It had simply been frozen, probably to take a picture for the other doctors to look at. It had only been a second, but it was long enough to ingrain the image into his memory. He hated it. The black and white blur surrounded by blank space. That tiny little inconvenient dot in the center of it all that Naruto instinctively knew was his baby. He was graciously pulled away from the thoughts this might lead to as he was once again instructed to dress and head back to the waiting room. He was silent as he did so. Again. Again and again he was sent back to that horrible room all alone to think. He was smart enough to grab a magazine this time to read, but spaced out instead. It was nice actually. Spacing out. No thoughts, no distractions. Just bland passage of time, but again he was snapped from it as his name was called. Would this nightmare ever end?

The room was an office this time. An office with books, pamphlets, and coffee. Even a sofa for him to sink into. The room was far warmer and physically far more comfortable than the sterile rooms he had been in before. A women in her mid thirties sat at a desk looking over his papers.

"Hi Naruto. My name is Mira. It's nice to meet you." She offered him a hand. He shook it. "Please have a seat. I just want to talk to you for a bit." He sat. "Would you like something to drink? I have coffee. Maybe some water?" She offered.

"Water is fine. Thank you." He didn't want to take a chance of drinking coffee. While he felt exhausted and as though he really needed it at the moment, he didn't want to chance not being able to immediately fall asleep when he returned home. Hopefully that would be soon. He accepted the bottle she handed him, and took a small sip.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this. You have probably been doing nothing but stress about a choice like this for a while now. Please know that I am not trying to make you uncomfortable. We just want to make sure that you are making the right choice."

"No offense miss, but it is my job to make the right choice, and not yours. For me this is the right choice." He didn't mean to sound hostile. Really he didn't.

"I understand, and I completely agree. My job is not to change your mind, but to make sure you are in a mentally stable enough position to make up your own. Something like this has far greater emotional consequences to someone when regret becomes involved."

"I guess I can understand that."

"I'm glad to hear that. Have they explained the procedure to you?"

"Yes." He answered.

"What did you think about it? Was it what you expected?"

"Honestly, no. I thought I was going to need surgery."

"Some would consider you lucky. Its far more easy on both the mind and the body too simply take a pill than to go through a full surgical removal."

"I would have to agree. I was a bit scared about having surgery. Its a small consolation that I get to do most of this at home. It feels more natural, and less like...murder." He dropped his head in shame. Mira took his hand.

"I am here for you, Naruto. I want you to know I will not judge you for anything you say. This is a place for comfort, and resolution. You should not feel ashamed of the choice you have made. You are not a bad person."

"But it is, isn't it? Murder?"

"Perhaps. To some. For others it is simply an unfortunate loss. A choice made for the right reasons. It is up to you how you view it. Do you think it is murder?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Isn't the taking of any life murder?" Mira seemed to think about his question for a moment.

"From a physical point of view this is not a baby. It is an embryo, made up of a cluster of cells. Some people believe life begins at conception. Others at sentience. Your child is not yet aware of its own existence."

"And yet you call it a child."

"It would be. In the future. It is not my job to define murder, or what is right and wrong in the whole of the world, Naruto. My job is to help you understand how you feel about what you are doing, and make sure you will be able to cope with the decision afterwards."

"I didn't think abortion was murder until I chose it for myself." He admitted. He really didn't want to be here, talking to this stranger, but Naruto couldn't help but think that this woman was the closest thing to help he was going too get, and hadn't he himself felt that he didn't know how to handle his thoughts? Maybe she could help, even just a bit.

"I can understand that. It's easy to take a political stand, but far harder to make a choice when it is on our doorstep." Her words sounded so similar to his own that morning.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. I've made the lists, weighed the pros and cons, and this is the right choice."

"If I may ask, what has brought you to this decision? Is it family, a spouse, medical?"

"I didn't want to get pregnant. The man I was with..." Naruto stopped. He was wrong. He didn't want to talk about this. He just wanted to get Sasuke out of his head, not talk about him some more."

"I know this is hard, Naruto, but if you don't confront whatever reasons you have for doing this you will never be able to heal from it. It says here you are seventeen."

"Yes. I'm graduating this spring. I was accepted into UCLA this coming fall."

"It that the reason you have chosen to be here?"

"Partly yes."

"What other reasons were there?"

"I'm just...I'm too young. This is too much right now."

"Understandable. Juggling a baby, and school, and not to mention that pregnancy, and birth, is far harder on the body of people as young as you are."

"Exactly."

"And the father? You implied that you are not closely connected with him."

"Oh I am. This is about as close as two people can get." Naruto's response was bitter and sarcastic.

"What I am trying to ask, without sounding insensitive, is if this pregnancy resulted from a temporary relationship."

"By temporary do you mean a one night stand?"

"Not necessarily, but that would fall into the category yes."

"No. It wasn't a one night stand."

"The father...is he unhappy about the pregnancy? Is this something you decided together?" Naruto wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to talk about this. He didn't want to talk about this. No. No. NO!

"No."

"No he isn't unhappy, or no you did not decide together?" He knew she had to ask the hard questions. It was her job, and Naruto hated her for it.

"I decided on my own. He was...happy."

"Naruto, I know this is hard for you, but I get the feeling that there are large things you are leaving out. I need to know them. I can't help you otherwise, and if I can't help you, then the doctors here will not touch you." That bit surprised him.

"Is this a test? I'm not crazy if that's what you mean."

"No. Not at all, but for legal and medical reasons I need to be able to tell the doctors that the young man in front of me, who made this choice on his own without help from anyone, not even a parent, has made it with a clear mind."

" I just...it's hard to talk about because everything has happened so quickly. A lot of it hurts and I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with everything I feel because of what happened. I know this is the right choice. I have not made it lightly, but the other stuff... I have the time to deal with it later, on my own, so being forced to talk about it now, when I'm not sure I'm ready to, is difficult."

"The very fact that you can admit that is a good thing. It's the first step in being able to cope. You're not denying a problem, only admitting that it is overwhelming. I would like to help. You sound so very very alone. You don't have to be. At least not today."

"He just...he did some very bad things. Things I can't forgive him for. Things that if I want him out of my life it means I can't have this baby. That, and the fact that I have all this other stuff going on, is what brought me to do this."

"Has he hurt you? If he has, I have to tell you that I would need to report it."

"No! No. He isn't abusive. He...he is actually very sweet. He would never do anything to me like that."

"Then what did he do?"

"He...he sabotaged my birth control."

"Oh. I see. You believe he wanted you to get pregnant?"

"He told me he did. He explained everything when I told him I was pregnant. He said he switched out my pills with ones made from sugar. He was very happy when I told him."

"You do not want children with this man?"

"Not anymore, no."

"But you did at one point?"

"Yes. I did. Very much so. We are very much in love. I just didn't want it to be right now, and he knew that, and he deceived me. I can't trust him."

"I understand. Do you think you would want children in the future? When the time is right? With another man?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I can't think about that yet."

"Do you feel that in the future the two of you will get back together?"

"No. I can't trust him. I can't forgive him for this."

"I take it he does not feel remorse over his actions?"

"I didn't say that."

"It is the only thing I can deduce from what you have told me."

"He is very sorry. For the past two weeks all I have heard about is how sorry he is."

"Does he know you are here?"

"Yes."

"Still he let you come. I do not think I understand why a man who wanted a baby so badly would simply let you get rid of it."

"I told him I would have him arrested if he tried to stop me. He has done nothing but try to get me back since I broke up with him two weeks ago, try to get me to see this is a good thing. It's not. How can a child created from deception and lies be a good thing? I only just told him today I was coming here."

"Why do you think he didn't try harder to stop you? Surely a night in prison is a small price to pay for something he wanted so badly?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm truly surprised he isn't blowing up my phone as we speak. Simply because I told him not to has never stopped him before."

"I can not tell you the motives of his actions. As for the rest...I can understand why you would feel that a child made under such circumstances would not have a healthy upbringing. I can even understand if you told me that you feel hatred towards it. Do you?"

"No. Not really. It's not its fault, but that doesn't change anything. I just want to put this all behind me and move on. It's better that way."

"You love this man."

"I hate him."

"You told me you love him."

"Maybe I did." Mira stopped there, and seemed to think for a moment.

"Naruto, you are not going to like what I am about to tell you, but I need you to understand that it is for your own good."

"I already don't like anything about this."

"No one would, but never the less I am going to have to reject your request to have this abortion."

"Excuse me!"

"I simply can not with a clear conscience let you do this at this moment. Despite the fact that you have practical reasons for getting an abortion, it is clear that the choice has been made under duress of emotional anxiety. You tell me you hate this man, yet you admit that you are both very much in love. You tell me he is sweet, and would never hurt you, yet he obviously has. I can not take the chance that once you have calmed down you will see that he feels badly, and will possibly want to forgive him."

"I will never forgive him."

"You yourself have already admitted that you do not want to confront your feelings for him because they are too raw and new. I'm sorry. I know this must make you angry, but it is my job to do what is best for you, when I feel you can not do it for yourself."

"This is not your choice to make!"

"No it is not, but it is my choice to decide if you have made your choice with a clear mind, and your mind is not clear, Naruto. Even you must see that." Naruto did not know what to say to that. How was he supposed to convince her that he knew what he was doing? That no matter how conflicted and over emotional he was he knew what had to be done. That his feelings for Sasuke had nothing to do with the reality he was in. "I will schedule you for another visit in a month. That will give you enough time to think about this a little bit longer. It might change nothing, but you won't have lost anything by taking the time. This is not a no. This is simply a test."

"You're not being fair."

"All I can say is that I am sorry if I am hurting you by doing this, but I really think it is best. Go home, Naruto. Get some rest. See your friends. Find someone who you can talk to that isn't a stranger, and in a month come back to me, and if you feel the same I will sign whatever papers you want free and clear."

"Do I have any other choice?" He asked.

"No. I'm afraid not. Any other counselor would make the same decision I have. In the case that you do change your mind I must recommend that you take a prenatal vitamin. If you change your mind it will be needed, if you do not then you won't have hurt yourself for taking them.

"I will do no such thing."

"That is your choice. It is only a recommendation."

"This isn't fair. If I had more energy right now I would totally rip you a new one lady."

"I can't say I would blame you, but please. Just think about what I've said."

"I don't have much of a choice now do I? For the next month you'd made it completely certain that I will do nothing but think, and be in more pain."

"You never know. Just don't close yourself up. You need to heal as much as you need to confront your emotions towards the father."

"It won't change anything. I'm just going to tell him that I went through with it."

"That choice is yours. The time is yours to do with what you will, but you will have the time."

"'I'm leaving now." Naruto stood. He was not going to break down. No. Not in this office with this horrible lady who had made him bring up all those fresh wounds and then shove them in his face. No. He would do that later.

"I wish you all the best. Good luck, Naruto." He left without so much as a glare back. He practically stomped his way out of the facility, ripping off his wristband and throwing it onto their clean floor in the process. He purposely slammed the door shut behind. He got into his car and sat quietly for a few moments. The nerve of those people! Telling him that he should not feel guilty about his choice, and then ripping it away from him, as if he was some bad little kid who didn't know what he was doing. Like he had tried to eat desert before dinner. God dammit. Who were they to decide what he was ready to do. He may be upset, but he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Sasuke gone. It didn't matter that he loved Sasuke. That would go away eventually. He wanted this baby gone. He couldn't move on until it was, and now he was stuck with the thing for another month, and to top it all off in a month he wouldn't be able to get that chemical thingy. He'd have to have the full procedure. Granted he thought he would need to anyway, but he was relieved to find out he wouldn't have to. Would the indignities never stop? What had he done to deserve this? Sasuke had ruined his life, and here he was, trying to fix a mistake that wasn't even his fault, and he was getting talked down to for it like a two year old. Naruto was far too angry to be hurt. He was even too angry to admit it was nice to have a new target for his anger. That stupid lady, all patronizing and shit. 'I'm here to help you, Naruto. I want what's best for you, Naruto. You're a stupid little child who doesn't know what he wants so we're gonna sit you in a corner and make you think about it for a while, Naruto' Naruto banged his head on the steering wheel several times, making the horn honk obnoxiously, and people look.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" He yelled out the window at a passing couple who had looks on their faces that implied he was crazy. At his outburst they quickly looked away and moved more quickly towards wherever their destination was. He didn't need their shit too. He picked up his phone and called the one person he knew would always take his side, even if they thought that side was ten shades of crazy.

"Hello." The sing song voice calmed him a bit.

"Sakura, what are you doing tonight?" He asked without greeting her.

"Oh not much. Just hanging out. What's up?"

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"Out? Where?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided. Somewhere. Anywhere with alcohol."

"Alcohol huh? Rough day?"

"You have no idea. Now hurry up. I'll be over there in an hour or so."

"Okay. Not sure what's going on, but if you need to release some tension I'm your girl. Let's go get plastered!" She sounded too easily excited at the sound of a drunken party, and that was exactly what Naruto needed right now.

"That's my girl. See you soon." Naruto wished that he had taken the coffee he had been offered.

**Sasuke**

"Well if you aren't the biggest fucking moron in the world Sasuke, then I don't know who is." Sasuke took the verbal beating. He had known in the car that he was going to get one as soon as he made the choice to tell Itachi what he had done. He was going to take it, enjoy it, and hopefully get some advice out of it when it was done.

"Don't you think I know that? Trust me. I do, but that doesn't..." Itachi cut him off.

"Shut up. Your time to talk is over. It seems you have done more than enough talking to last you a life time, except maybe the talk you should have had with Naruto before you pulled this little stunt."

"What do you want me to say? I get it. Tell me how to fix it."

"I'm not sure even I can fix this one Sasuke. What exactly do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know...I thought maybe you would see something that I don't."

"I don't. He was right to dump your ass. I would have too, and I would have beat the crap out of you for extra measure."

"If you can't help me then what am I even doing here?"

"What I don't get is why, Sasuke. Why did you do that? A person doesn't accidentally switch birth control pills."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, and I'm tired of hearing all that shit about how you just wanted a big happy family like I have. It's because you're you. You're so set on getting what you want that you would rather ask forgiveness than permission. Well let me tell you something little brother. Next time you should stop and make sure what you're doing is forgivable."

"I thought it was. I didn't think wanting something like that was such a bad thing."

"And to top it all off, to really make things wonderful, you told him! All you had to do was keep your mouth shut, and pretend that you knew nothing, and soon enough no one would have cared what actually happened. Even you would have forgotten."

"I don't know why I told him. I just felt it was the fair thing to do. To be honest."

"Your honesty doesn't count for much."

"I know. I don't care. Itachi...he's over there right now, and I can't figure out how to stop him. Even if I was an asshole, even you can't think this was the right thing for him to do."

"I can't say I agree with it, but it's honestly not my choice."

"So that means it's not mine either? Isn't there some legal precedent to stop him?"

"No. There isn't, and you would only be a bigger jerk if you pulled a stunt like that at this point. Live with your consequences Sasuke." Sasuke shrank in on himself as those words.

"What if I can't?"

"You are going to have to figure out how. I don't know what else to say." There was silence for a few moments before Itachi spoke again. "I'll be right back." He left the room. Sasuke just continued to sit there and mentally continue berating himself.

**Itachi**

He was pretty sure this wasn't going to help in any way, but Itachi decided to try and call Naruto. If only to find out if he had indeed gone through with it. He was honestly surprised when Naruto answered the phone. He had expected to be ignored as Naruto could probably guess that Sasuke was there at the moment. The response was a bit hostile all the same.

"You had better need nothing more than a babysitter Itachi."

"Calm down. He doesn't even know I'm talking to you."

"That just saved you from getting hung up on. What do you want? I have plans."

"Sasuke told me what happened."

"Of course he did, the little shit. If you called to try and get me to talk to him you are wasting your time."

"Not at all. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I agree that what my brother did was stupid."

"Stupid? No. That implies he isn't intelligent. He knew exactly what he was doing."

"None the less it is you I am concerned about. He told me you went to the clinic. Did you?"

"I did."

"I see. Well, while I understand your choice I must still apologize. I hope this won't stop you from coming over to see the kids."

"No. It's fine. Just don't let him be there while I am. We did it before we met, and we can do it again."

"I can agree to those terms. The children love you, and we enjoy your company as well. I hope you feel better, Naruto."

"Goodbye, Itachi." The line went dead.

Itachi walked back into the living room to find Sasuke exactly where he had left him. His head was hung, and hands ran through hair that had been pulled numerous times that day.

"I just talked to Naruto." He said.

"Wait. What? You did? Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"Because, you idiot, I'm the only life line you have to him right now, and letting you talk to him would have chased him off completely. God. He was wrong. You are fucking stupid." Sasuke lifted his head.

"He said I wasn't stupid?"

"Don't take it as a compliment. He meant it in the sense that you can't use it as an excuse."

"Oh. so...what else did he say."

"Not much. Only that he had plans now that he was home, and no he did not tell me where. I wouldn't tell you even if he did."

"He's home? Is he okay."

"He sounded okay. A bit angry, perhaps a bit tired, but its understandable."

"So did he...did he go?" Sasuke looked hopeful. It almost broke Itachi's heart to have to say it.

"He did."

And then Sasuke's world crumbled.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if we're depressing you, but ya know, had to be done. I know a lot of you are offended by the whole abortion thing, but please try to keep in mind that this is only a story, so I don't really want to have to deal with a bunch of people yelling at me for it. It will not be received well. Just try to enjoy what we're doing here. Let us know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

There's Something I Need (To Tell You)

Chapter 4

**hey everyone! Chapter 4 is officially up. We hope you enjoy it. Once again, as always, a million hugs to my lovely mee-hala for sharing her brain with me on this one. You are love and sprinkles baby girl. **

**Standard notes and disclaimers: insert here**

**As always. Enjoy and let us know what you think**

Naruto

"So you're gonna have to stay knocked up for a while, huh?" Sakura lay next to him on the bed. They laid flat beside each other, staring at the ceiling, and passed a joint back and forth as Naruto explained to her what happened.

"Basically yeah." She giggled.

"That's cute." He turned his head to glare at her, but she didn't see it, and just continued to giggle.

"No it's not, and just what is so damn funny?"

"I'm picturing you in maternity jeans." She laughed outright now.

"Just for that I'm going to finish this on my own." He took a long hit on the joint.

"Suit yourself. I have more."

"Give it up then. I've had the day from hell, and I just wanna get completely blitzed."

"More weed coming right up." She sat up, grabbing her purse from the floor beside her, and scavenged through it until she found a small zip lock bag that held four more joints, and plenty of loose pot to get them through the night. "You want one of your own, or should we break out the glass and try to kill the ounce?"

"Both. Let's kill it. I don't want to remember anything that happened today."

"As you wish." She handed him another joint, and watched him light it while she put the dead roach from the one they had just smoked into a small glass bowl she pulled from another compartment of her purse. She lit another joint for herself. "Go grab your bong, oh and some ice. I want to glass it tonight." Naruto said nothing as he bent himself in half over the bed so that he could look under it. In a few seconds he brought up two bongs, one blue and big, the other smaller with a lot of bends and curves in it. It was red. He held them up for her to choose.

"Hmmm...red...no blue...no...red. The ice is great for those curves. She's got great legs."

"Yes. She does. Let me go grab some water and the ice." Sakura ignored him and hummed happily as she began to methodically pull the tiny buds away from the stems, making small piles in front of her with them on top of a cd case.

"Are we still going out tonight?" She yelled towards the kitchen.

"Fuck yeah."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere where I can get alcohol and no one will care if you slip me drinks. Something loud...I think I want to dance."

"Okay, but you're going to have to drive. I'm shit at it when I've been smoking."

"Sure, but I won't be able to drive back. I can only drive stoned, not drunk." Naruto returned from the kitchen, bong now filled with the water and ice. He immediately handed it to Sakura. She placed it on a book she had pulled from the nightstand so that it would not fall over while they smoked on the bed. "Spill that again, and you're dead." He warned her.

"I won't. I won't" She said as she packed the bowl piece. She handed the small glass bowl to Naruto to smoke while the water chilled for a few minutes. "So. I'm taking it you don't plan on getting back with Sasuke?" She asked.

"Only in his dreams. The sooner I get rid of this kid the sooner I can really put some space between us."

" I can't believe they just said no like that. Isn't that illegal or something?" She asked.

"I thought maybe, but it's not. I googled the hell out of it when I got home."

"At least it wasn't a solid no. I mean. If you go back she said she'd let you right?"

"Yeah, but I know what kind of hell Sasuke is capable of wreaking in a month."

"Oooh. Yeah. I forgot. He's not just a pretty face. Sneaky little bastard. Want me to punch him for you?"

"No. It's already a fight to keep lawyers out of all this, and I really don't want to think he exists anymore. Can't punch someone who isn't there right?"

"Well...I'm not very smart, and I don't have the best advice, but I can easily keep you stoned and drunk for the next month." She smiled giddily and finally hit the bong. She held the smoke in her lungs as she passed it to him. He followed her lead. As he exhaled, Naruto watched the smoke curl in the air thickly.

"And that is why you are my best friend Sakura. You never judge. You never butt in, and you always know just how to make me feel better."

"Awww. You're so sweet. Are you sure you don't want to be a daddy? There is a lot of wisdom in that blonde head of yours."

"What I want, is to kill this batch in the next hour so we can go dancing."

"On it!" She repacked the bong.

"Save me a joint or two. I want something for the drive there."

"Yes Sir!"

And they did. Over the course of the next hour and a half they killed the ounce of pot that Sakura had brought with her. As the hour passed they became less and less able to think about the serious subject at hand, and that was exactly what Naruto wanted. They could do nothing more than giggle, and tell random stories that only made half sense by the time they got done, but they laughed a lot, and Naruto would be lying if he said it didn't feel good. As he drove to a club Sakura frequented that was about half an hour away, he watched the cars zig and zag around him easily. Driving like this was a breeze for him. Fun even. They settled the driving dispute by Sakura simply deciding to pick up a guy from the club who was not drinking that night. If that failed they would just get a cab home. The rest of the trip was spent with little talking, but they cranked up the stereo and sang loudly along with it. They continued to smoke the last of the joints as they made their way through traffic, holding them as if they were cigarettes.

The lights were bright, and flashy, the rest of the club dark, and the music being pumped through the sound system was loud enough that they either had to yell to hear each other, or speak normally very close to the others ear. Sakura wore a bright green band on her wrist, signifying that she was old enough to drink, but being under age, Naruto had not received one. He would not be able to go to the bar, but Sakura had extracted a pack of glow sticks from her seemingly bottomless purse, and chose a green one from the mix. She snapped it, and wrapped it around his wrist. It wouldn't fool the bartenders, but security would probably not look twice at him if they found him with a drink in his hand, not with all the strobe lights in the room. It was a system they had perfected.

"You wanna dance, or should we get something to drink?" Sakura asked.

"Bring me a bloody mary" he said

"Okay."' She stood from the table and made to leave for the bar.

"And a shooter or two, just to get me a quick buzz. I don't care what...no wait. Make one of them those fruity sour apple things."

"So that's two bloody Marys, two shots of tequila, and a jolly rancher...I can't promise I'll remember all that." She whined. Naruto laughed.

"Then I'll send you back." She simply nodded and left.

She returned a little while later, surprisingly with all drinks remembered. They took the shots quickly and Naruto squinched his nose at the tequila. He hated tequila, but if it worked it worked, and he couldn't argue with the buzz that began to set in a few minutes later. If he was lucky maybe he could drink himself into a miscarriage. Highly unlikely. He shoved the rude thought away. He downed half of his bloody Mary, and sucked on the olive it came with. Chewing on it slowly, he poked Sakura in the shoulder with the little drink sword it was attached to. This incited a completely childish sword fight with her own cocktail sword, but it was fun, and made them laugh.

"Oh my god I love this song. Time's up, let dance." She stood and grabbed Naruto's hand. He took stock of his mindset. He was completely stoned, and had a solid buzz going. Good enough. He let himself be drug through the crowd, occasionally bumping into people who didn't notice his presence in the packed room. They found a little spot near the middle, and Sakura didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck as she quickly lost herself in her haze and the music. Likewise he easily slipped one arm around her waist, the other coming to settle on her hip as he pulled her close, bring their hips flush together. He found her rhythm and began to follow it. As they ground into each other, Sakura occasionally raising her hands in the air happily and flipping her hair, Naruto let himself be swallowed in the sensation. Stoned, slightly drunk, and enjoying the sensation of another body against his, he let himself ignore the world. To anyone watching it would appear that Naruto would definitely be getting laid tonight by the pink haired girl who practically straddled one of his legs, and rubbed her pelvis against it, and to anyone watching he didn't seem to mind as he spun the girl around to grind roughly into her ass as an arm wound around her and ran up her chest to settle on her neck, urging her to lean her head on his shoulder. That is how it would appear anyway, but no matter how intoxicated he was, that would never happen. He was gay. Gay, gay, gay, and he really just liked to dance.

Eventually though, the song changed, and Sakura excused herself in hopes of finding another partner. One who actually would fuck her at the end of the night. Naruto danced alone for a bit, but soon tired of the lack of company. He quickly scanned the room for a potential partner as he sipped the rest of his drink. What was he in the mood for? A sweet little girl he could push around and relieve some stress on? No. They might get the wrong idea, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with that tonight. A guy was just as problematic, but possibly less so as they tended to take a hint more easily if they got too fresh, and he just took off to avoid it. A guy would just curse his luck and look for another target. The down side to that was that he couldn't really throw his weight around as much. He was tall yes, but still fairy skinny, muscle or not. He decided to take his chances. He danced briefly with a few guys, but none of them really had the speed he was looking for. He eventually bumped into a young man who appeared to be about Sakura's age, although far less drunk. The tall brunette was found dancing near the outside ring of the dance floor, and had his arms around a short red headed male who had his mouth buried in the taller man's neck. It looked awkward from the outside. Though their bodies moved in sync, the redhead was far too short to successfully produce any sort of reaction from the brunette his lips were attached too, and said brunette looked slightly bored. Not caring if he hurt anyone's feeling, Naruto circled behind the couple and ran a finger down the back of the brunette's shirt. It was cut off at about midrift, and Naruto let his finger roll gently down the expanse of skin on his lower back. It was all taught lean muscle rippling beneath his fingertip. A head shot around to look at him, and Naruto gave him a shy smile before continuing his stroll around them. He settled himself behind the red head, pulling him close to sandwich the small man between himself and the man he had his eyes on. The red head looked at him briefly, detaching himself from the neck he was trying to pleasure, but did not seem to mind the intrusion. The red head let himself be smothered, and lifted an arm up and behind himself to wrap around Naruto's neck. Naruto allowed this, but kept his eye on the brunette who seemed to be also giving him his full attention. Their eyes met, and locked. Eager to get rid of the small man, Naruto grabbed the red head by the belt loops and pulled him closer to his body, easily detaching him from the brunette as he spun them around so that he was now the one in the middle. His back and ass now against the brunette's chest, and the small man happily grinding his ass into Naruto's crotch in front of him, Naruto let them all dance together for the remainder of the song, and part of the next. He kept a hand on the waist of the man in front of him so as not to tip him off to his plan, but put all of his focus into leaning against the man behind him, swiveling his hips enticingly, and letting his head lay back on his shoulder, much the way Sakura had done to him. When he had finally had enough, Naruto spun himself around quickly, successfully kicking the red head out of their little threesome. The red head looked confused for a moment, and tried to get his rhythm back as he ground into Naruto from behind but Naruto didn't notice as he wrapped both arms around the brunette's neck, and let his hips rest against the ones in front of him. He seamlessly moved himself and the man he wanted to dance with farther away which each movement. He lifted one leg to wrap around the man's hip and pull him closer, if that was possible.

"Jerk." He heard from behind him as the short man stomped off. Naruto simply counted himself as lucky to not start a fight, but the brunette didn't seem to mind having a single partner. Naruto let his head roll back and enjoy the buzz. He felt lips on his collar bone, and let them stay there, the light touches only enhancing his mood. For half of a second he almost imagined those were Sasuke's lips, but not only was that defeating the point of him being here, dancing lewdly with this stranger in a way he would never do while in a relationship, but it was impossible since Naruto had memorized every detail of those lips a long time ago, and these were nothing like those. These were thinner, just as soft, but the wrong shaped, and the wrong size, but pleasant none the less. He opened his eyes and let the strobes make him dizzy for a second. A flash of bright pink entered his vision upside down.

"Open wide." Sakura said, and Naruto complied, letting her feed him his shot upside down. The nasty taste of rum entered his mouth, and he wanted to cough, but it was quickly followed by a sweet and sour tasting jolly rancher that she tipped into his mouth from her other hand. He swallowed and grabbed her shirt to pull her down for a quick and friendly kiss on the lips.

"That's my girl. Keep them coming." She giggled and looked at his partner who seemed to be ignoring their interaction in favor of licking Naruto's skin off.

"He's cute. Gonna keep him?"

"For a bit, perhaps."

"Hey cutie." She said, addressing the other man. "You got a name?"

"Sai." was mumbled from lips that still refused to leave tan skin.

"Good. Short, sweet, and easy to remember. Have fun boys." She disappeared from Naruto's vision. He stayed where he was a moment longer, letting the alcohol go to his head and kick in a bit. He could handle quite a bit more alcohol before getting sick, but not before getting drunk. He was aiming for that middle ground. Sakura would know what to do. She'd feed him liquor until he was about to fall over, and stop before he was puking. Lifting his head up he met deep black eyes. He couldn't help but think of their resemblance to Sasuke's color, but once again they were so different. Dark, but a different shade, with more gray in them than Sasuke's hazel streaking through the iris. He pulled himself close to 'Sai', and let his arms roam down his back to grab his ass firmly. He lifted his lips to whisper in his ear.

"My name is Naruto." He slurred it out, but it sounded sexy enough to his own ears.

"Naruto. You are a very good dancer."

"And you are a very good kisser. I wonder what else those lips can do." Without waiting for an answer to the almost question, Naruto pressed his lips to Sai's roughly. Sai seemed surprised for about half a second, before returning the kiss. As their lips melted together, Naruto felt a tongue against his lips, and he opened his mouth to accept it, letting the searching muscle rub against his own. It was soft, thick, and strong against his own, manipulating his tongue in delicious ways. Naruto's hands left Sai's ass to tangle in short dark hair. The dancing resumed, not ever having completely stopped, and Naruto made out hotly with this stranger while their bodies got as close as possible and shifted with the music, lips never leaving the others. Sai's hands roamed his back, and Naruto let his other leg leave the floor to wrap around Sai's hips. Sai immediately moved his hands to Naruto's ass to hold him better, but he seemed strong, and Naruto did not feel as though he was going to fall, even though his head was spinning drunkenly. As their tongues tangled, and their bodies swayed, Naruto only half noticed himself being carried away from the crowd until his back met the soft sheet of an acoustical sound board against the wall. His eyes were shut now, and the dancing had stopped and Naruto just let himself happily make out with this man for a while. It had been so long since he had the chance to experience anything other than Sasuke, and he was enjoying it far more than he thought he would. Not a trace of guilt or anguish was present in his mind, or heart. His eyes opened briefly when Sai pulled away from his lips, but he shut them again when the room spun hazily. He heard Sakura's voice once more.

"Here you go cutie." She said, and Naruto opened half of one eye to see his friend holding a shot glass up to Sai's lips.

"Sorry, but I can't drink tonight. I'm driving." Sai said.

"It's not for you cutie. It's for him." Seeming to understand, Naruto watched as Sai opened his mouth to accept the shot. If the taste bothered him he didn't show it. "Only this one left, so make it last." In a twirl of pink Sakura skipped away, obviously not so sober herself. Naruto let his hands drop from Sai's hair to hold on to the sides of his face, and bring him back for another kiss. Mouths immediately opened, and Sai fed him his shot slowly. Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find the taste of a kamikaze on his tongue. Sakura was wonderful. The shot was loaded with quite a bit of his last liquor for the night, but was still sweet enough for him to take his time tasting it. He loved that wonderful angelic girl. He finished his shot, and pulled away once more.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Sai smiled at him. It was very attractive if Naruto was being honest.

"My place. Possibly a sofa, maybe even a bed." He licked along Sai's ear love suggestively. He felt a shiver run through the tall man.

"I'll drive." Naruto laughed at his success, and proceeded to clumsily detach himself from the body he was wrapped around. His walking was erratic at best, but functioning. He honestly felt great. He had lost most of his buzz from being stoned earlier, but he honestly couldn't tell with just how freaking drunk he was, but he didn't feel sick. He felt light, and energetic, just as he had hoped.

The car ride was surprisingly uneventful for how steamy their dancing had been. Sai drove off in the direction Naruto had given him, while Naruto shot Sakura a text to let her know what was happening. It must have been understandable because she responded with a gleeful expression of her happiness at his luck. Sai simply continued to drive as Naruto whispered the directions to his apartment in his ear, alternating between speaking and nibbling on the lobe. His hand wandered up and down Sai's thigh as he did so, but stayed in what he deemed a safe area for being in a vehicle.

The door shut, and Naruto practically threw himself at the brunette, who easily caught him and, looking around, guided him him backwards towards the sofa. Lips smashed and clung together. Tongues danced. Skin was greedily searched for. Sai laid Naruto down, and easily crawled between legs that unhesitatingly opened for him. Naruto moaned at the delicious weight on top of him, and let his hands run through dark locks once more. His legs wrapped around a slim waist, and he tried to sit up a bit. Sai lifted himself on his knees between Naruto's own to let him up, and Naruto took the opportunity to begin unbuttoning Sai's shirt. Roughly yanking the material from the brunette's shoulders, Naruto let him lips release Sai's as he buried them quickly in his neck, licking, nipping, and sucking on the flesh he had exposed. He felt Sai's hands at the bottom of his own shirt, and lifted his lips from the smooth, pale, skin long enough for it to be removed. He reattached himself to Sai's collar bone, and he felt the man tip his head back and moan softly in response.

It was at that moment that Naruto's phone decided to go off. He groaned vocally as he recognized the song.

_If the sky turns black, it don't matter._

_We know the sun is coming up._

_Built so strong we won't shatter._

_We were born to run._

Sasuke's ring tone. Naruto tried to ignore it, but the damn thing just kept ringing. He continued his ministrations on the flesh beneath his lips, and he felt a hand slip stealthily into his pocket. Sai removed the phone and gently slid it across the living room floor, where it came to rest under an end table. Naruto thought this man was an angel too. He felt warm hands return to his bare chest to smooth and stroke. Naruto leaned forward as much as he could and they tangled for a bit while he adjusted his position so he was straddling Sai's lap. He kissed him again, this time slowly, but just as hotly as his arms circled Sai's neck. He let his hips make lazy circles in the lap he was sitting on, and he felt Sai moan into his mouth. Naruto felt the hands on his hips pull him down into the other man's crotch wantonly, and he released a pleasured noise of his own. Then, just as quickly as they had come, the plesaant feelings stopped, and Naruto was throwing himself off of Sai's lap. He fell drunkenly to the floor, but righted himself and sprinted to the bathroom.

The alcohol burned his throat as it came back up, and Naruto spit, and spewed it into the toilet. Of course he would get sick now. Of fucking course. He couldn't have a single moment of fun anymore could he? He was having fun back there, lots of it, and this was going to officially bring his almost good night to an end. He just knew it. His guest was going to assume he was too sick to continue and bring their little session to an end. He heard Sai enter the bathroom behind him, and Naruto hoped that the man didn't do anything embarrassing like try to make him feel better, or hold his bangs back for him. To his relief Sai did no such thing, but he did set a glass of water beside Naruto on the floor before sitting himself on the side of the tub. Naruto finally finished his vomiting and stayed where he was as he tried to catch his breath. Now that the alcohol was leaving his system he was quickly sobering up. Naruto hated that that always happened to him.

"Exactly how much have you had to drink tonight?" He heard Sai ask from behind him.

"Not that much." Naruto answered while taking a mouthful of water to rinse his mouth, and then spit it into the toilet as well. He flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth on a towel hanging near the sink before leaving the bathroom, assuming Sai would follow behind him. He went into his bedroom, and found the last joint from Sakura's bag that had been left for him on his nightstand, He lit it, hoping the drug would calm his stomach and help him get his buzz back. He laid back on the bed. Naruto felt the mattress shift beside him as Sai sat next to him. Not liking the awkward silence, Naruto turned onto his side and ran a chilly hand down Sai's arm.

"Wanna pick up where we left off?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it? Don't you want to sleep, or something? I won't be upset, or anything."

"Nah. I feel fine now." And he did. Naruto's buzz was back and he was eager to enjoy it. Then he heard that damned phone going off again from the living room. He growled at it.

"I'll go get that for you." Sai offered.

"Don't bother. I'm not going to answer it." The man did not listen, and Sai got up to retrieve the cell phone from the living room. He set it on the bed next to Naruto, but the blonde just let it ring.

"Are you sure you don't want too answer that? It's two in the morning. It might be important."

"Trust me. It's anything but important. Now, come here. I was enjoying myself." Sai awkwardly bent down to kiss Naruto as a tan hand wound around his neck to pull him down again. Naruto blamed his next action on the pot. He got angry at the blaring phone next to them, and picked it up.

"Fuck off Uchiha! I'm trying to get laid here!" He yelled into the receiver before hanging up and tossing the device to the floor. He knew he had made a mistake as Sai suddenly put some distance between them. Naruto got annoyed. Sober people were so...annoying.

"Did you just say Uchiha?" Sai asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm sorry. I'm slightly confused. Do you mean like...Uchiha, Uchiha?"

"Yeah. So? Does it matter?"

"No. Sorry. It just surprised me is all. I don't know many people who not only have the personal number of a member of the Uchiha family, but are also on good enough terms with them to tell them to fuck off. Especially for a stranger like me."

"We are not by any means on good terms, so don't feel too special." Naruto saw Sai cock his head to the side. There was a confused look on his face. Naruto sighed and chalked his night up to being ruined. Maybe, if he just answered a few questions real quick they could move past this and forget about it. "He's my ex, okay? We broke up a few weeks ago. He's been trying to get me back, and I don't want to talk to him." There was an obvious look of surprise on the brunette's face.

"I thought all the Uchihas were married or something?" He asked.

"Not Sasuke. He's free as a bird these days."

"Holy shit! You're that Naruto?" Naruto groaned inwardly. This happened from time to time. Strangers would remember his name or face from being seen with Sasuke at various high end social events. Normally it didn't bother him too much, and he simply shrugged off personal questions about the family, but he wasn't in the mood to have to go through that tonight when all he wanted to do was get fucking laid.

"Yes. I am. Is that a problem?"

"I don't know. Is it? I don't like...want to get my ass beat for fucking around with Sasuke Uchiha's boyfriend."

"Ex. Ex-boyfriend, and no one is going to beat your ass. Come on dude. I really don't want to talk about him. Don't be a buzz kill. We were having fun weren't we?"

"Yeah. I guess, but I can't say I feel all too comfortable right now."

"Look. Just forget I said anything, okay? I shouldn't have answered in the first place." He ran tired hands down his face. Sai watched the motion.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine. Thanks. Look if you're not up for this anymore you're welcome to crash on the sofa. Or even in the bed if you want."

"I think maybe sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea. For either of us."

"Sure." Naruto excused himself to the bathroom to get changed into pajamas, and returned with a t-shirt and plaid pants for Sai to throw on. He was annoyed, and yes, maybe he was taking it out on Sai a bit, but he wasn't an ass, and he was still hoping to salvage what was left of this mess in the morning, and hopefully try again. His buzz would be gone, but Sai was hot even when Naruto wasn't drunk, so he didn't really see that being a problem. He wordlessly got into the bed, sticking to one side, and giving a silent signal to his guest that he was free to use the other.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Feel free to use it. Goodnight." Naruto rolled over to let himself fall asleep. He didn't even notice where Sai chose to sleep, because he quickly passed out.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke stared at his phone with his jaw dropped. Not only had Naruto actually answered, but he had also hung up on him. A luxury he had not been expecting. Naruto's word swam in his head. He was what now? That hurt. A lot. He had been expecting to be told to fuck off, but getting laid? What the hell was Naruto doing, and who was he with? Anger boiled up inside of him. He saw red. Who the hell would be stupid enough to touch what belonged to him? Naruto was his, and no matter what was going on right now, Sasuke could not stop his brain from thinking that. He was going to kill whoever it was that was audacious enough to put their hands on Naruto. Sasuke tried to calm himself. Maybe Naruto had lied. Maybe he was just trying to purposely make Sasuke angry. To get back at him. But the blonde had sounded high, and that could only mean he had spent the night with Sakura. Sasuke groaned. That was bad. Very, very, bad. Naruto would never sleep with Sakura, but that girl had a bad habit of letting Naruto get a bit too crazy. Sasuke tried to rationalize all this information in his head. Was he over thinking all this? Though the words were hurtful to him, they didn't really tell him much. He could be jumping to conclusions, but on the other hand, if the shoe was on the other foot, Sasuke might see reason to Naruto wanting to get completely wasted. The other problem was that Naruto never lied. Never strait up lied. If he said he was trying to get laid, then there was another man over there right now in his apartment. The anger returned. Another man. In their bed. With his hands on Naruto. Kissing him. Touching him. Fucking him.

It occurred to Sasuke for half a second to drive over there right that minute to rip the stranger out of the house, but he remembered that he no longer had a key. He could call back. Interrupt whatever they were doing with annoying phone calls, but Naruto would just shut his phone off, and that didn't sound like a good thing to him either. So what was he supposed to do? Nothing. That was an option, but Sasuke couldn't just sit here knowing what he thought he did, and just do...nothing. Nothing was bad. Nothing was very bad. He could go over there in the morning perhaps. He would probably just get kicked out, and the damage would already be done, but it might stop whatever was happening right now from occurring again. It was all so muddled to him. So what if he went over there and threw his weight and status at the random guy Naruto was with tonight? It would only make Sasuke feel worse knowing the man had spent the night. That seemed even worse than Naruto getting a random fuck and throwing the guy out before the morning came. Sasuke didn't honestly know what Naruto would do. It wasn't like his former lover had a long list of exes for Sasuke to refer to for information, and Sasuke knew that Naruto had had no other lovers before him, so he had no way of knowing how Naruto would react to a one night stand. That's what this was wasn't it? Surely Naruto didn't think he was ready for a whole new, completely seperate, but long term relationship?

Sasuke was not used to being unable to predict Naruto's behavior, and it made him not only angry, but worried. If he didn't know Naruto, how was he supposed to do the right thing?

His internal thoughts did nothing to either calm him, or make him less confused. Sasuke thought about going to bed, but knew he would never be able to sleep. Instead he headed for the gym located on the bottom floor of his house. Hopefully burning some energy would clear his thoughts, and tire him out.

**Naruto**

Morning came, and though Naruto felt like he had slept like the dead, he could definitely use some coffee. First thing though he jumped into the shower. Judging by the state of his bed it was obvious that Sai had chosen to sleep on the sofa. Naruto could not determine yet if it was because Sai was a gentlemen, or because he was upset about the events from the previous evening. The water felt good though, and Naruto was going to enjoy it. His stomach was blissfully calm for the moment. He was sure that wouldn't last once he tried to eat.

Suddenly he heard voices coming from the rooms on the other side of the apartment, and he decided to cut his shower short to see who his company was.

**Sasuke**

The door before him opened, much to his surprise, and Sasuke was met with the sight of a man slightly shorter than himself. He had dark hair, and matching eyes. Sasuke immediately scowled at the strange man answering someone elses door, and the clothing he wore which obviously belonged to Naruto.

"Can I help you?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah. You can tell me who the hell you are, and why you're answering Naruto's door." Sasuke spat venomously.

"My name is Sai. Naruto is busy at the moment. I can take a message if you like."

"How about you let me in, and take the fuck off."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm not sure if Naruto was expecting company or not."

"I'm not here to talk to you. Move."

"I know you. You're Sasuke Uchiha."

"Congratulations. You can read. Now move."

"I really don't think you should be here. Naruto made it clear that he does not want to see you."

"And I really don't think that's any of your business." Sasuke shoved his way past the brunette and entered the apartment. He looked around, but found no sign of Naruto.

"You should leave. He's got going to be happy when he sees you here." Sasuke spun on Sai.

"Look, Sai, or whoever the hell you are. It doesn't matter. This has nothing to do with you, and I don't care if you got to fuck him last night. You don't belong here, and you are not welcome, so maybe you should just take off that clothing that doesn't belong to you, and leave. No. Matter of fact, take it with. He will not be wearing it again now that your nasty skin has touched it."

"Hey!" Sai lost a bit of his calm manners. "I don't know what is going on you with you two, and you're right, it's none of my business, but I have been perfectly polite to you. I don't care who you are, but you can't talk to me like that."

"I can talk to anyone however the hell I please. Don't get so high and mighty just because you had sex with him."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Naruto entered the room. His hair was wet from a shower, and he wore only a pair of basketball shorts. He looked furious. "What the hell are you doing here Sasuke? Why the fuck did you let him in?" He glared at Sai, as if betrayed.

"I'm sorry Naruto. He let himself in."

"Yes, and now if you would be so kind as to let yourself out so that Naruto and I can talk, I'd be so grateful, thanks." Sasuke sneered in false politeness.

"Both of you shut the fuck up. Sasuke, get the hell out. I don't want to see you anymore today than I did yesterday. Get the hell out of my life, and stay out."

"You expect me to just stand by and do nothing while you let some strange guy put his hands all over you? I think fucking not."

"It's none of you fucking business who has their hands on me anymore, so long as they aren't yours. Now get the hell out." Sasuke stood his ground, and much like the day before, showed no intention of doing as he was told. Sai edged his way to the door.

"Maybe I should let you guys hash out whatever is going on. I didn't mean to start trouble." Naruto forcefully pushed Sai by his shoulder, effectively planting him on the sofa.

"No. I told you that you could stay. Sasuke is leaving now, and we can continue our morning. Now get out, Uchiha."

"'Like hell I'm going to leave." Anger was obviously not working. He tried another tactic. He softened his tone, and tried to sound soothing. "I think we should talk about what happened yesterday."

"And I think you should go before I call the cops."

"Come on, Naruto. I just want to talk. I'm sorry I barged in and started a fight. I was just really upset about you going to the clinic yesterday, and after that phone call last night I was worried about you. I know you went out with Sakura."

"What I do is no longer your business. I'm going to count to ten, and if you aren't gone I'll call the cops. No. That doesn't seem to scare you. I'll call Itachi."

"Itachi has nothing to do with this."

"Then why the hell did he call me last night? You know what? I'm not fighting with you. You are going to leave, and not come back, and that's all there is to it." Sasuke decided now was not the time to push his luck. It had only led to trouble the day before, and he wasn't eager to make the same mistake twice. He backed down. It was a scary and unfamiliar feeling.

"Fine, but don't think this is over. Just because you won't talk to me doesn't mean anything to me. I'll call you later."

"I'll be sure to keep that in wind while I ignore you, asshole." Sasuke said nothing, but made his exit. Naruto turned to Sai with a remorseful look on his face.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm not angry at you or anything. He can be really pushy, and an asshole when he doesn't get his way."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Sai asked. The question caught Naruto off guard.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're pregnant. That's why you got so sick last night, even though you didn't really have that much to drink, and then Sasuke said that thing about you going to see a doctor yesterday." Naruto wasn't sure what to say, but decided honesty was best. He wasn't sure where this thing with Sai was going, or if he was even going to see him again after today, so a bit of honesty wasn't going to kill him.

"Yes. I am."

"Shit. I know it's none of my business or anything, but should you have been drinking at all?"

"It's not like that. I went to get an abortion. That's why he is so upset."

"Not to sound judgmental, really, cause I was having a lot of fun last night, but I'm pretty sure it's not healthy to do that kind of drinking and smoking so soon after any medical procedure." Naruto sighed heavily, and took a seat next to the brunette.

"Okay. Long story short, I guess. Sasuke got me pregnant on purpose, without my permission, so I left him. I went to get an abortion, but they wouldn't let me, so I decided to go let loose a little bit last night to get my mind off of it. Okay, I decided to let loose a lot, but I'm going to go back next month, and get the procedure done, and this will all be over with. I just wanted to forget for a while. I was having fun too."

"Wow. That's some pretty heavy shit. I can't say I blame you for reacting that way."

"Is this going to be a problem? I don't know what we've got going on here, but you seem kind of cool. You handled all that crap really well, and I already know you're fun."

"I don't know. How about we go pick up your car, and get some lunch? We can talk about it then." Naruto thought for a moment.

"Are you sure? I mean. I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting last night while looking for someone to hook up with, and I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me for taking away a perfectly good, and probably uncomplicated, red head away from you. He's probably going to be interrupting us the whole time too."

"Nah. It's fine. It's just lunch, and you do need to get your car. I don't see the harm in any of that."

"Okay. Yeah. That sounds alright. Let me go get dressed. Would you like something to change into?"

"I'm okay. I keep a spare set of clothing in my car."

"Is this something you do so regularly that you need to keep extra clothing around?" Naruto teased.

"No. It's just good sense."

"'Yeah. I guess you're right. I was just kidding with you anyway. Okay. You go grab your clothing. I'll make some coffee while you change."

And so their day together began.

**Sasuke**

He felt so stupid. He should never have gone over there. He had just given Naruto another reason to be angry at him, and now that asshole Sai was probably letting Naruto cry all over his shoulder. Fuck. Sasuke flounced onto the sofa. With nothing better to do, and desperately not wanting to think about what was going on right now, he turned the tv on, and began to flip through the channels. His hand immediately stopped flipping when a channel he turned on showed a photo of himself and Naruto that had been taken at this past years company Christmas gala. They were holding hands and smiling. He paused on the news station and listened to the lady that was speaking on the screen.

"_Recent reports show that there may be trouble in paradise for Sasuke Uchiha, youngest member of the world renowned electronics conglomerate. Him and Naruto Uzumaki, his boyfriend of over a year, have been absent from many of the public gatherings they have, in the past, been known to attend together. Uzumaki's absence was noted at this years Funds For Orphans, a charity event he has been known to play a heavy role in. Private sources revealed to us Uzumaki's appearance at a medical clinic yesterday that is known to deal in cessation of life services. Neither party could be reached for comment." _Sasuke gaped at the screen. Gossip was common in the circles his family ran in, but how had someone found out about this so quickly? He didn't have time to speculate as he heard a loud voice boom from another room.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW, BOY!" Sasuke hung his head at his father's voice.

"Fuck." Could things possibly get worse?

**That's all for now everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it seemed a bit slow, but after all that drama I wanted to have a bit of fun. More soon. Let us know what you think.**


End file.
